Shatter Me
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Everything she knew had crumbled around her. She took the reigns and decided her own fate. Now she's tied up in a mess with the Mikaelsons and Salvatores in Mystic Falls, forever hunted by Dean Winchester and menaced by Lucifer. Can she learn all the tricks before she's finally shattered to smithereens? She'll never know what hit her. [Rated M for safety]
1. I Think We Have an Emergency

01: I Think We Have an Emergency.

Azalia opened her eyes slowly, even the dim lighting hurting her eyes. Her body ached; she realized quickly she was in a cage and underground. She was in only a white dress and her necklace. She jumped to her feet, struggling against the cage and crying out. Her eyes looked all over and found that she was in some sort of cavern with angel wards all over. "Raziel!" She cried. "Klaus, Damon; someone, please!" Tears of hopelessness fell down her pale and dirty face; a shaking hand reached up and grabbed the pendant.

* * *

Klaus couldn't hear Rebekah and Kol's bickering, completely tranced out. He froze still, no longer drawing. After a moment, the two siblings looked over with concern. They gasped when his eyes flashed purple. The pencil dropped from his hands, sheer rage coming to his face. "Azalia is in trouble."

"Where is she?" Rebekah demanded, ready to run off for her.

"I don't know," he replied with anger as he jumped to his feet. "But I'm going to find out. Get me the Bennett witch, now!"

* * *

Raziel groaned in agony, finally returning to consciousness. She bit her tongue from screaming with pain upon seeing dozens and dozens of angel blade shards all over her body. She was forced to lie where she was in complete and utter pain. She thought about Azalia with shame; she failed to protect her.

 _Raziel turned and closed the door behind her, immediately seeing Finn with a bow and arrow in hand. "You and your mother are crafty; your magic almost evades me."_

" _My mother's magic goes beyond even that," he told her, launching an arrow into her leg. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain, dropping down. "These are shards of an angel blade. While an entire blade to your heart kills you, spelled shards will neutralize you."_

 _She took five more shards, falling against the door sitting up. "No matter what you do, Azalia will protect them. She'll never stop."_

" _The spell is already done; me and my siblings are linked. When one dies, they all die. You and Azalia are an unfortunate circumstance that must be dealt with."_

 _Anger flooded through the angel and she struggled to stand, blood gushing from the wounds. "What have you done to her?"_

 _Finn didn't answer. Instead, he completely unloaded all 52 shards into the woman. She fought for consciousness before falling in a heap onto the floor._

Tears poured from her eyes. Angel blade shards. She was completely useless. She couldn't even move or speak. All she could do was lay there in agony and think about how she failed Azalia.

* * *

Damon broke the nearest object he could find; Raziel's blood was on the floor and Azalia was nowhere to be found. "I see you've realized the situation we seem to be in." He whipped around and found Klaus who walked in with his hands up. "I gave her an amulet of protection. The moment she put it on, only she can take it off; even in her wolf form. It's also partially linked to myself so I know when she's in trouble."

"She's alive?" He asked in a broken voice.

Klaus nodded. "Very much so. But I fear for how long."

"Can we track the pendant?"

"I only need a witch."

Damon looked at him, lost and confused. "Why did you come here?"

"Because she sees you as her brother just as you look at her like a sister. I know from experience how you feel right now. Both of us just want her safe."

He paused, looking away. His eyes found Azalia's leather jacket hung up by the door. For a moment, he could hear her laugh. "I'll call Bonnie."

* * *

Azalia could see light from above her cage through a crack in the ground. She wasn't terribly far below; she just had to get out of the cage. She tried with all her strength to pry the bars apart, knock out a wall, a hole in the top, something. As hard as she tried nothing budged. The steel cage imprisoned her tightly. She fell to her knees, crying silently. She began to panic; did anyone know she was missing? Would they even be able to find her? She played through her options in her head, only one bitter thought seeming realistic.

No, she had to hang on. She was sure someone knew and was coming for her; Klaus, Damon, anyone. But Esther was an old, powerful witch. So powerful not even Raziel could see through all of her tricks and loops. But she did know someone who would be able to. She bowed her head, tears dropping onto the bottom of the cage. Her pendant swung back and forth in front of her.

"Locked in a cage in the dark; how ironic, hm?"

* * *

"I heard her," Castiel spoke quickly, practically running to the Winchesters. "She called out to Lucifer for help."

"Again?" Sam asked with betwilderment.

Dean balled his fists on the table. "You know why?"

"She is in trouble," the angel spoke directly to the elder brother. "Someone has taken her and locked her in a cage underground."

"Is she in Mystic Falls?" the green eyed brother asked with hope in his voice.

"No, the outskirts of town. There are angel wards."

"So how could Lucifer-" Sam started.

Dean cut him off. "She shares a chunk of his fallen grace. He doesn't have to play by the rules if she's in the vicinity. Angel wards don't mean dick. Grab your gear, Sammy."

"We'll never make it in time, Dean!"

"You wanna put a bet on that? Lucifer likes games. Especially when it's with someone who crossed him and now needs his help."

* * *

Lucifer circled the cage, chuckling to himself. "Steel, silver, and wolfsbane; no wonder you can't Supergirl your way out."

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly, her tears having dried to her face.

"You called me," he shrugged, leaning up against the bars. "Bargain with me. I'm a reasonable guy. Sometimes."

"I need to get out of this cage," she spoke through grit teeth.

He sucked air through his teeth. "Yeah, I know the feeling. How much are you willing to give up for your freedom? I mean, you called for me so clearly you have no hope of those vampires or the hybrid coming for you. Just how desperate are you, sweetheart?" He smirked.

"You're not marking me again," she shook her head. "That's for damn sure. I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off. "Little Red turned into the Little Wolf. I got the memo. I can make use of that too, don't you worry your pretty little head."

"So what the hell do you want from me? My soul?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I look like one of those disgusting cross-roads demons to you? No. You want to know what I want?" He pulled a vial from his pocket filled with red liquid. "I want you to drink this."

"And what is it?"

"Your hybrid lover's blood." She gasped. "He may have gotten a nice bite on me that day, but I didn't walk away empty handed. You drink this and then you have vampire blood in your system."

"If I die I turn," she stated.

Lucifer leaned as close as he could into the bars, holding the vial to her with a sadistic grin. "I'm counting on it, sweetheart."

* * *

"It's Esther's magic," Bonnie told Klaus and Damon. "I can feel it; it's strong."

"That's because she's trying to murder us all," came Elijah as he entered the boarding house.

Stefan was quick to follow. "He has Elena."

"Actually," he corrected, "she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want Elena back, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"We seem to have another issue, brother," Klaus spoke. "Azalia is missing and it seems mother dearest has hidden her well."

"Raziel's blood was splattered all over the floor," Damon added. "Chances are she was taken too."

"Mother has us linked at one," Elijah explained. "When one dies we all die."

Klaus' eyes got large with fire. "Tell me Azalia is not part of that."

"I don't know, brother."

The door was thrust open once more, Sam, Dean, and Castiel making an entrance and gathering everyone's attention. Bonnie turned back quickly to the locator spell. "No," Castiel spoke, looking at the two Mikaelson brothers, "Azalia Salvatore is not linked to your family; I can see the actual link. It does not extend to her."

Klaus glared at Dean with great hatred. "And what, pray tell, are you lot doing here?"

"She cried out to Lucifer for her freedom," Dean spat back. "That's why we're here. Cas, search for Raziel - I really don't think she's going to be close to Azalia. In fact, I think she's closer to town than Azalia is." Cas nodded and vanished. "She's on the outskirts of your stupid town, that's all we know."

"That's about as far as I've gotten," Bonnie muttered.

Klaus and Dean locked hateful glares. "Who do you think you are?" The hybrid snarled. "She told you to leave. She belongs in Mystic Falls."

"I'll tell you who I am," Dean replied darkly. "I'm the guy you never wanna see again after this. Cause I'll make it outta here, trust me. The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you. Until then, we kill these sons of bitches who took Azalia."

"You sure about that, mate?" He spoke dangerously, getting within arm's length of the hunter. "I'm a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf; a hybrid. I'm both. I dare you to come after us. I will have an army so big, no one will ever touch us. Our survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!"

Dean pulled out the First Blade, holding it to Klaus' chest. "Care to place a bet on that?"

"Enough!" Bonnie shouted. "I've found her. You all need to go. And quickly."

* * *

"I also know that vampire blood does wear out from the system after some time," Lucifer taunted, tossing rocks about the cave. "So I made sure the blood in that vial wouldn't."

"Ever?" Azalia asked with a hint of fear.

He tossed his head back to look at her with a smirk. "Never ever. You sip that back, I release you, you die at any point and you turn; a hybrid just like your hubby. Oh, and I looked into it - you don't even need doppelganger blood to complete transition! Taking any old human life will do just fine. And I promise you that there will be no not completing transition for two reasons - first, the hunger will overcome you. You won't even be able to help yourself. And second," he chuckled, knowing she could figure it out.

"Klaus and Damon would never let me…"

"Bingo, we have a winner!" He clapped mockingly, throwing her the vial which she caught. "What's your choice, sweetheart?"

Azalia stared at the vial in her shaking hands; who knew how much time was left before Esther killed her children? Hesitantly, she popped off the cap. He wasn't lying, she could smell that it was Klaus' blood. A tear slipped from her eye as she held the vial close to her mouth.

* * *

The four men went running through the woods frantically, the sun slowly setting overhead. Stefan and Elijah had gone off in an attempt to stop or stall Esther. Castiel had found Raziel in an abandoned warehouse; he was horrified when he saw the blade shards, carefully pulling each one from her. Dean ran ahead of Sam, First Blade clutched tightly in his hand. Rogue vampires compelled by Finn charged at them and Dean slayed each one of them down with the First Blade.

Klaus and Damon struggled for the lead, both being able to hear Azalia's frantic heartbeat. "Where is she?!" Damon shouted, punching a tree. "There's nothing out here anywhere!"

"Underground," Sam realized. "How do we get underground?"

"Pretty easy," Klaus replied before stomping hard into the ground. A hole broke through, revealing catacombs beneath. "You're coming with me, mate," he snarled before grabbing Dean by the collar and jumping down. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before mutually jumping together. "Azalia!" The Original shouted as loudly as he could, storming through the caves.

* * *

She heard Klaus the second he opened his mouth, his voice echoing through the caverns. She hesitated, pulling the vial away from her mouth. Lucifer grew angry, grabbing the bars harshly and making her jump. "Even if he does find his way through the maze, they can't touch the bars either - they're dripping with vervain with a barrier spelled around."

"You're lying. Besides, how do I know you won't be the one to kill me as soon as I drink this?"

"Trust me," he searched her eyes, "I'm quite patient from all _my_ time in a cage. I want you to walk around everyday knowing what happens if you die. And let me tell you, you're prone to attract Death. I want you wondering when it'll happen. When you'll feel Death and another transition. If it'll make your decision any easier, I can very easily go out there right now and have some fun. Violence tends to get things done. Perhaps I'll throw Damon right into these nice vervain bars and watch him sizzle. Should work on Klaus too because it's vervain _and_ wolfsbane. Or I can just snap their necks over and over. Whatever it takes. Klaus I might not be able to keep dead, but Damon I sure can."

Horror filled Azalia's eyes. "Please, don't," she spoke in a miniscule voice. Suddenly, Dean's voice called her names through the cave. "Now you're just fucking with me," she accused. "You're making me believe they're here; they're not."

Lucifer stepped out curiously for a moment before returning. "No, actually, I'm just as surprised as you are, doll. It seems the Winchester brothers joined the party too. And they're both human. Come on darling, this part of the tunnel is spelled hidden. Tick tock." He smirked.

She looked to the vial, feeling more cornered than being just in a cage. She already deviated from the path when she triggered her werewolf curse, why not fall further by adding some vampire? It would guarantee her eternal survival. A plan started to form in her mind. Looking to Lucifer one last time, she glared at him with hatred before emptying the contents of the vial into her mouth.


	2. Am I the Righteous or the Damned?

02: Am I the Righteous or the Damned?

As soon as the vial was empty, Lucifer and the evidence was gone. Klaus ran in seconds after and immediately ripped the door of the cage off. He grabbed the petite girl and enveloped her in a warm hug. Without thinking she hugged him tightly back, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. He buried a hand in her hair and kissed her temple before sweeping her out of the cage.

Damon ran in as soon as her feet touched the ground, nearly falling around the corner. Azalia was released from Klaus, immediately running to Damon's arms. "I know you're not actually my sister," he spoke into her shoulder, "but you might as well be to me."

She laughed a little. "That's okay; you might as well really be my brother. I'm so glad you both came."

"Where'd those pesky Winchesters run off to?" Klaus questioned bitterly. Azalia looked at him strangely; Lucifer had told the truth.

"We're right here."

She looked behind Damon, immediately meeting Dean's tired green eyes. "Dean," she spoke softly.

"Where's Lucifer?" He asked her emotionlessly.

They stared at one another a moment, Klaus and Damon's eyes slowly wafting over to her and expecting an answer as well. "He ignored me," she lied. "I've been all alone down here."

Dean didn't believe her for one second. In one swift motion he grabbed her and held her against a wall of the cave with the First Blade to her throat. "You're lying. What happened? What'd he get out of you huh? I would have thought if Esther made everything so hard to find there would have been more traps. Besides, I'd walked past this part of cave at least five times before it randomly appeared. What did you bargain?"

Azalia remained calm, ignoring the other three males' shouts. "There was no bargain. Bonnie probably kept digging around. I don't know how magic works. I did not give Lucifer anything in exchange for my freedom." Her heart remained calm; technically that was not a lie - she took the vial from Lucifer. She didn't give him anything for her freedom.

"If you do not remove that weapon from her throat and stand down I will tear you limb from limb and leave bits of you oddly arranged at your parents' graves," Klaus threatened darkly, venom dripping from each word. Azalia glanced over at him and saw his eyes flash black and gold dangerously.

Damon's hand came down on Dean's shoulder grasping hard. She could feel the ice in his eyes. "Don't touch our family," he snarled in the hunter's ear, veins starting to show beneath his eyes. Sam pulled his gun.

"Go ahead Dean," the ravenette cooed him calmly. "See if the First Blade will kill me. I promise you you really won't like what happens after. And I don't just mean Klaus and Damon. You can't put me down that easy. I'll keep coming back for more. Anytime, any place."

Slowly Dean backed down, searching her eyes and face for something. There was something hidden behind her words; he would figure it out. Until then, the Winchesters were not welcome in Mystic Falls. Without another word the two hunters walked out of the cavern.

"Let's get you out of here," Damon told her with a soft smile.

* * *

Azalia took an extra moment staring at her reflection the next morning when she was done brushing her teeth. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, flowing long down her back still, she could see the dark circles under her eyes, but her eyes shined with a light she'd never seen before. Had it always been there? No, Mystic Falls was changing her. And she didn't mind. She put on blue skinny jeans, a black baseball tee, and black flats before walking downstairs. Raziel was still recovering in the room beside hers.

"Good timing," Damon greeted her, waving her over to the table.

"What's all this?" She asked, looking at the papers strewn about.

"Well this," he handed her a manilla envelope, "came for you. But this," he slid her a piece of paper and a pen, "is in need of your signature."

Her eyes widened as she read the paper. "Damon, this is the deed to the boarding house."

"And the boarding house is rightfully yours - you're Zach's older sister. It would have been yours if you hadn't vanished and turned into Lux. So at least it can be yours now."

She couldn't stop smiling and quickly tore through the manilla envelope full of papers. "Well," she began, clearly tearing up, "I guess it's good timing then; I called in a few favors last night. I need you to sign these." She handed him a small stack of papers.

His ice blue eyes scanned through the words, confusion growing greater with each paragraph. "I don't understand; these look like adoption forms."

"They are; if you'd like to actually have me as your sister. You and Stefan sign these and I become your legal sister. All three Salvatores back together."

"Does Stefan _have_ to?" Damon teased. "What if I wanted a sister all to myself?"

She laughed and clicked the pen, tossing a spare one at him. "Don't be daft."

When all the paperwork was finally done on the deed and officially in Azalia's name, nothing happened to Damon. She shrugged. "Guess I'm not human," she chuckled. "Weird though - I haven't really felt my wings. I don't even know if they're still there."

"They must be otherwise your angel half would have been eradicated, leaving a hole to be replaced with humanity. You would have only been half wolf at all and half human. Something is filling that gap. Have you tried to force your wings out?"

She made a face. "It doesn't exactly sound like a fun activity."

"Sounds brilliant to me," came Klaus, letting himself in.

"Really wish that whole thing would have worked," the ravenette muttered.

"Oh come now luv, don't be so cold," he teased, taking a seat beside her. "I think we should try to see if those wings of yours are still in there."

"And this is pertinent because why?"

"You're vulnerable," Damon answered. "Werewolves can be killed and it's not terribly difficult. If you don't have another half of you as defense you're an easy target."

"And it's either wings or fangs," Klaus smirked. She looked mortified.

* * *

"I'm-I'm really not feeling this guys," Azalia spoke shakily as she stared down from the roof of the boarding house. Damon stood above with her, Klaus below on the ground. "Listen, I got the wings as Lux, maybe-" Without waiting for her to finish, Damon gave her a gentle push off the edge. She fell back down, reaching out for anything and screaming as she fell. She landed with a 'thud' in Klaus' arms, immediately enraged and thrashing about. "You jackass! You could have let me finish! I had a solid theory!"

Damon jumped down and shrugged. "We were already on the roof. No sense in wasting time; that was my theory."

Klaus set her gently on her feet and she straightened herself out. "Now, like I was saying; I got the wings when I believed I was Lux. Maybe if I tap into 'Lux' I can access the wings."

"How do you care to go about that?" The Original questioned. "She was a sociopathic maniac on a warpath."

"Well something has to be my trigger." She huffed. "And it's not falling off of buildings!"

"Why did you take the wings?" Klaus interrogated.

"Lucifer was going to fight Michael. That name has some serious bad mojo behind it."

"You were protecting him at the time, weren't you? Fearful he would be thrown back to Hell?" She nodded. "I think I have an idea than," he smirked slyly, taking out his phone. Minutes later they were surrounded by some of Klaus' hybrids. "I trust you know that werewolf bites are fatal to vampires."

Azalia's eyes widened in horror and fury. "What the hell, Klaus?!" Her and Damon met eyes, both looking rather frightened. She took her angel blade from her belt loop, holding it out threateningly at the hybrids. "Alright, offense practice. Fine."

"Azalia you don't have to do this," Damon urged.

The hybrids pounced one after another. Damon fought as best as he could keeping the canines at bay while the ravenette beside him flung her dagger around gracefully. She started getting heated, the blade not doing enough for her and far too close of range. She slashed with all her might, eyes glowing a bright purple as she let out a loud battle cry. The angel blade in her hand changed suddenly to her black and purple whip, cracking and keeping the hybrids at bay. She let out a snarl, right eye tinting gold. Once more the small army ran at them, poised to dig their fangs into Damon. With both hands on the handle of the whip, Azalia reared it back and cracked it down as hard and mighty as she could, letting out another battle cry as lightning crashed down from the sky.

There was a bright flash of white light and all the hybrids were knocked on their backs out cold. Klaus and Damon heard a flap of feathers and opened their eyes slowly. They were both astonished when they saw the magnificent indigo wings and all their beauty. They were fully extended out of Azalia's back and blew the hybrids back with a great gust of wind. When she allowed the wings to relax, they dragged and hung on the ground.

She turned to them with a bright smile. "I might not appreciate your methods, but I guess I've got to say thank you." She giggled, extending her wings again and shooting off into the sky. They watched her flap in and out of clouds and touch every treetop on her way back down. "Bet I can fly faster than either of you two can run."

The two males looked at each other with cocked eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" Damon asked.

"Let's make it a bet," Klaus smirked.

Azalia sweatdropped. "Oh come on, I get flung off a roof and attacked by hybrids to get my wings and now _you_ want to make a bet? Nuh-uh, I'm not _that_ lucky in my life."

He chuckled. "Real simple, I promise. You actually manage to win," she stuck her tongue out at him, "and Damon and I will be your fairy tale guardians for the remainder of the day. Anything you need or your little, itty bitty, icy heart desires," she flipped him off, "and we are at your beck and call."

"And if you two dweebs win?"

"Whoa, hey now," Damon interrupted. "Is this an all for themselves kind of race or are Klaus and I considered a team?"

"Team," she answered before Klaus could. "And if you two win as a team-"

"Dealer's choice," the hybrid quickly intervened. "There is nothing that could benefit us both equally. Sorry, sweetheart."

She grumbled under her breath and extended her wings. "Whatever; you two losers ready?"

"You best not be slower than molasses, Salvatore," Klaus teased Damon.

"If we lose to wings, I blame you," he retorted.

As soon as they took off, Azalia soared through the sun-setting sky. She took to the clouds as to not draw attention to herself when she got an idea. She'd been hearing reports of 'metahumans' roaming about and vigilantes stepping up as superheros. She wondered if she could use her own supernatural afflictions to do good. She had the weaponry and power, all she needed was a costume and name. It gave her hope; with a massive flap of her enormous wings she sailed through the sky with great speed. She was free.

Both Damon and Klaus stopped dead when they heard her scream echo through the sky. They looked up and saw her falling like a blur, crashing down towards the ground. They ran towards where she was falling, seeing something wrong with her wings; she tried so hard but they wouldn't work anymore. She fell to the ground and rolled through the dirt, wings still out. The two ran to her and saw blade shards deep in her feathers.

"Fuck," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "My wings; they hurt so bad. I can't feel anything other than pain. Someone launched shards at me; they could see me in the sky." She yelped as she tried to move.

Anger immediately flooded Klaus along with an odd pain in his chest. "You stay here and help her. I'm going to go find my mother and brother." He told Damon before vanishing.

Damon turned Azalia onto her back so he could see the shards. "They're really deep," he spoke softly to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "I have to pull them out. Between the grace and wolf the wounds should heal. But it's going to hurt."

She nodded quickly. "Just do it. I think I felt ten before I started to fall. You're going to have to dig through the feathers; they're as thick as my hair." She forced a small laugh.

"Or your skull," he teased, gently rolling one of her wings out flat. She grit her teeth from crying in pain.

With every yank of a new shard Damon had to hold her flailing body down. She cried out each time and it broke his heart more. "This is not what I had in mind for today."


	3. I Am Titanium

03: I Am Titanium.

Azalia awoke slowly, the sides of her spine and most of her back in great pain. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She looked around the room; it was the same one she had woken up in last time. She was at Klaus' mansion again. _This must be his room then,_ she thought before sitting on the edge of the bed. She was still in her clothes from the day before. At least, she'd hoped it was only the day before.

"Brilliant, you're awake." She looked to the door and found Rebekah smiling brightly. "Get up and shower if you're not in too much pain; I left you clothes in the bathroom. We're going shopping."

She rubbed her temples and shook her head. "Wait, what? What the hell happened yesterday?" She paused. "Yesterday, right?"

The blonde chuckled and sat beside her on her brother's bed. "Yes, it was yesterday. Esther planned to channel the Bennett witches to turn us human and kill us while we're linked. Stefan had to turn Abby Bennett to break the channel. She and Finn vanished. Kol ran for the hills and Elijah took off."

Her lips parted and shook a little with concern. "What about Klaus…?"

She smiled coyly. "He and I are still here. In fact," she pulled a credit card from her purse, "I took his card so we could have a girl's day. You need more clothes than that filthy old hunter bag."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "You went through my duffel bag?!"

"Of course I did." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "The corsets are stunning but covered in blood and absolutely not the correct size for you. The trench coat was also slightly on the creepy side."

She blushed and looked away. "That was Lux's style, not mine."

"I can see that. I think you're somewhere in between though which is why I want to take you shopping. Nik even made sure you had a room here as well so we'll get you enough clothes for the closet here and the boarding house."

"He made a room for me?" She blinked with surprise. "I set the plans for most of this place."

"That's Nik for you." She stood and led the ravenette down the hall. "He went above your head, darling." She opened the door next to his, revealing a light lilac room. There was a queen sized bed with black covers, a vanity, walk in closet, and mahogany dresser. "Even if you didn't plan to stay in Mystic Falls he made sure there was always a bed and a room for if you passed through."

Azalia walked into the room with astonishment. She wandered over to the bedside table where one singular picture frame stood. She nearly broke out into tears when she saw it was an old photo of her and her brother Zach. "How the hell did he get this?" Her voice cracked as she sat on the bed with the photo.

"How does Nik do anything?" Rebekah chuckled. "He really cares about you, you know."

She sniffled and wiped her face, smiling down at Zach's image. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

When Klaus walked into his home he smelled something cooking; something southern. He recognized the song "Titanium" coming from speakers and slowly walked towards the kitchen and dining room. He found the dining room set up nicely for two with plates and silverware and candles. He was confused, to say the least. "Titanium" ended with "Hallelujah" following right behind it. He could hear soft singing and walked cautiously into the kitchen where the scents and spices of crawfish and gumbo filled his nose. He stopped in his tracks in the doorway when he saw Azalia floating all around the kitchen.

She wore new light blue jeans, a strapless black top, black heels, and a purple apron. Her messy ponytail flopped around each time her hips swung. Klaus found himself captured and unable to speak or move; she was beautiful. She fully turned around finally and nearly jumped through the ceiling when she saw him there. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Dammit, you weren't supposed to be home yet," Azalia pouted with her hands on her hips.

"What is all of this?" He asked with a smile.

"Rebekah took me out today," she answered slightly timidly as she took off the apron.

"Ah so that's where my credit card went," he smirked and crossed his arms.

She grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. "That was all her, I swear. But she took me out and forced me into like five different boutiques until I had enough clothes to fill my closet at the boarding house," she smiled, "and here. I saw the room, Nik."

For the first time in a very long time, Klaus Mikaelson almost felt incredibly human. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat. She even called him 'Nik'. He found himself tongue tied and not saying anything.

Azalia giggled and turned back to the large pot on the oven. "My mom taught me a few of her specialty southern recipes before she died. This is her crawfish gumbo. She was born and raised in New Orleans - Luella DeVaughn. That's why Rebekah named me Lux. She had other plans tonight and I know I don't like being home alone and this place if friggen huge," she laughed. "Hunters live on fast food and gas station snacks, this town seems to live at the Mystic Grill. No wonder everyone's so pissy - nobody's eaten a proper home cooked meal in who knows how long."

He stared at her in awe until he finally found his voice. "Thank you, Azalia."

She turned and looked up at him with brightly gleaming violet eyes. "You're welcome, Nik. Now, go grab some old ass liquor you've got stashed away; dinner is almost done." She winked.

She didn't think she was going to have as wonderful of a night as she had. Klaus was probably the best dinner company she'd ever sat with. They shared tons of laughs and memories with one another as if it was any normal date. _Shit,_ she realized at one point. _Is this classified as a date…?_ Everything was flawless, even her cooking. She finally felt like she was really connecting with someone. A thought of Dean flashed by her eyes, his green ones haunting her. She started to wonder if she could have been doing this with him under different circumstances.

 _Hunter or thousand year old Original hybrid,_ she thought humorously. _Well, when you're some wolf-angel hybrid what the hell do you do?_

"You know," Klaus began slowly, sipping his aged scotch, "I actually fancy you quite a bit, Azalia."

Her cheeks tinted a light pink and she smiled softly. "So I've been told."

He arched an eyebrow. "And who's said that?"

"Well, Esther said she could see it in your eyes when you wouldn't stop talking about me," her smile slowly kept growing, "and then Rebekah said it this morning when she showed me my room here that you did. How did you get that picture of me and Zach, by the way?"

"I took it, actually," he admitted. "It was shortly before Luella's untimely death. I knew her quite well as I knew her family in New Orleans. She asked me to watch over you because you were always protecting your little brother."

 _Plot twist,_ Azalia thought as she sipped at her glass of scotch. "So you were the one that pulled me from the crash." Her lips twitched towards a smile.

He nodded. "I would have been there the second time too but by time I found out where you had gone I was too late; all I saw was your car left in the ditch." He clenched and unclenched his fist on the table, mind wandering.

She reached forward and put her hand on his, earning his undivided attention. She smiled brightly at him. "Let it go. I'm still here one way or another. I'm one resilient bitch." She laughed.

"I spoke to Damon this afternoon," Klaus told her suddenly with a sly look on his face. "They're your legal family now; I find that adorably charming." His eyes darted behind her. "Shame, looks like Rebekah is home."

She whipped around in her seat ready to curse out the blonde but saw no one there. She turned back around and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw Klaus before her on one knee. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. He tossed a small, black velvet box in his hand for a moment with a smirk before opening it. Her hand went right to her mouth, the amethyst stone shimmering in her eyes.

"I never was fortunate enough to get this far in the past," he told her. "Luella knew all about my family and my cursed love so the moment she saw your big, purple eyes open she knew. She named you Azalia because she knew you would be the one to survive. I swear it to you that I will rid this world of Esther and my traitorous brother. After that," he chuckled, "I'm going to be the Original Hybrid to have killed an archangel. Stand by my side and you will be a queen whether it's to the entire world or just to me. Marry me, Azalia Salvatore."

Tears were flowing down her face. "Christ, are those chunks of the freakin' Hope Diamond?" She laughed and sobbed. She couldn't think; her brain wouldn't allow her. "Yes."


	4. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

04: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend.

"Damon!" Azalia called into the boarding house as she let herself in. "I know what you've done," she laughed a little as she fiddled with the ring on her finger. She heard someone groan and ran over to the stairs where found Alaric just coming to. "Ric? What the hell? Where's Damon? Are you alright?"

"It was Rebekah," he groaned as she helped him sit up. "She threw me down the stairs and took Damon."

"What?" She gasped. Her mind started to race. "Why would she do that?"

He looked at her with uncertainty; he needed to tell her the truth. "We have white oak stakes now because Damon used Rebekah. She wants vengeance." He finally caught sight of the ring on her hand and looked to her with fear and sorrow.

"Will you be alright?" She asked him quietly, looking everywhere but at him. "I...I clearly have some things that need to be taken care of." He nodded and she dashed back out the door to her car. Fixing her rearview mirror, she gasped at the reflection that stared back at her.

" _You need me now."_ Lux told her.

"You don't even exist," Azalia breathed shakily.

" _Of course I do. I've always been there. I am a different you within you. A more careless you because I get what I want when I want it. You're tough but you listen to your heart too much. You want to be a Mikaelson and live in Mystic Falls surrounded by vampires? You have to think and act like a monster. I'm your monster."_

She looked away from the reflection and started to back out, jumping when Lux appeared in the passenger's seat. "You can't get rid of me, Azalia. I'm part of you whether you care to admit it or not. Drive; I'll tell you where to go." Azalia remained quiet and did as she was told. "You know, most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you." She smirked. "Not anymore."

"You got that from the _Saw_ series."

"Mm, yes. It was one of my favorites. Right up here. And no, no one else can see me; I'm all in your noodle. I'm your wings. I guess you could say I'm your wingwoman." She laughed at herself. "When the day comes that you finally turn there will be another one of us - your vampire persona. Until then it's just you - wolfy, and me - angel wings. We are one. Straight through these lights."

"Why are you all of a sudden making yourself visible to me then?"

"You need me, kid." She looked out the window pensively. "Those twits are each armed with a white oak stake and the Mikaelson siblings are linked. Lose one and you lose them all. Do you want that? Or do you think you can just run back to being a hunter like Dean won't shove the First Blade through your heart?"

"They've made exceptions," Azalia defended the Winchesters.

Lux rolled her eyes. "You're such a fool. It's that humanity of yours." She shook her head. "You're going to have to toughen up if you want to be Klaus Mikaelson's wife." She looked over to Azalia and smirked. "You don't think you can do it, do you?" She laughed and punched her shoulder. "Ah, this is exactly why I have to toughen you up. I mean, you already took the first step by drinking that vial and lying to not only Damon but Klaus too. That's some expertise skills to get by him. Left up here."

She arched an eyebrow; she was nearly to the center of town. "Where are we going?"

"Damon only used Rebekah because of this old bitch named Sage. We get Sage and swap her out for Damon. He can take some of a beating - does deserve it anyways because he went along with her plan."

"Are you insane?!" She quickly pulled off to the side, out of sight from anyone. "I'm not prepared to fight someone even older than Damon anyways let alone without any weapons!"

"She's also spending the afternoon with her own Original sweetheart - Finn. I suppose you're right; _you_ aren't prepared." She smirked with malice. "But I am."

Azalia tried to move quickly but Lux grabbed her by the head. She screamed in pain and there was a bright flash of purple tinted white light. The car started again and pulled back into the road.

* * *

"Isn't that Azalia?" Matt questioned. All eyes turned to the ravenette walking into the town square from her car.

Elena eyed her carefully; she wasn't even walking the same. The girl walked with her head held high, hair pin straight, and storming the common like she was out for blood. She realized quickly where the ravenette was heading and caught the quickest glimpse of bloodlust and coldness in her eyes. "That's not her," she breathed. "I mean, it's her, but it's not Azalia, you know?"

"She's bee-lined straight for Sage and Finn," Caroline commented.

They watched as the raven haired girl put the fakest smile on her face before tapping Sage's shoulder. Finn seemed horrified the second he saw the girl. Without warning, she started to swing on both of them. Everyone gasped with horror. Caroline listened in and told them everything.

Lux had full control, letting pure anger out on the Original and his lover. Bare fisted she knocked both of them to the ground, pressing her heel to Finn's throat. "You're going to get in my car, Red," she commanded.

"You are not Azalia Salvatore," Finn choked beneath her heel.

"No, no I am not. My name is Lux. She needed my help. You," she glared coldly down at him, "stay here. Don't budge a centimeter until my car is out of sight, understood?" She quickly grabbed Sage harshly by the throat. "Or you little sweetpea is going to return to you in pieces. Organ by organ, limb by limb. Got it?" The two vampires exchanged glances before Finn forcibly nodded. "At least all that time in a box didn't cloud your common sense." She started to drag Sage away.

Finn was enraged. He jumped right to his feet and ran after the girls. Lux whipped around the second she heard him and grabbed his throat with her other hand. In one swift movement she snapped his neck and left him there, resuming what she had begun with Sage. The car took off and the trio could only stare in horror.

"So now Azalia has a killer other half too," Caroline spoke softly with fear.

"Lux was who Rebekah turned her into," Elena explained. "She must have manifested herself as a separate personality. I'll call Stefan."

* * *

"You're awfully strong for...whatever the hell you are," Sage commented as Lux drove.

"I personally bear angel wings and a fragment of Lucifer's grace," she replied nonchalantly. "Even just a fragment is much greater than a vampire. He is the second born to God with the brightest and strongest grace of all his siblings."

"Sounds like you hold him in pretty high regards."

"It'd be even higher if he didn't lock me in a box for my own safety. Yes, I do empathize with the Mikaelsons being trapped in a box before you ask. No, I don't care enough to spare any lives. I do what benefits me and at the moment it also has to benefit Azalia as she has returned to command central. So I'll act out at least somewhat on her behalf." She smirked.

"What have I got to do with any of this?"

"You're going to entertain her twisted whims." A new voice came suddenly from the back seat.

Sage jumped and looked at the man with horror struck eyes. Lux chuckled and glanced at him through her mirror. "You're late, Luce."

Lucifer smirked, sitting back in his seat. His attire had changed; he wore a red leather jacket. "Well you know, those rotten Winchesters. You see, Sage, your precious Finn is about to die." She gasped, heart racing. "He's woken up and had a couple of shots at the bar but," he started to laugh. "Oh it's priceless - Stefan Salvatore and his few accomplices have a vervain shot already spiked for him. He's going to follow Stefan Salvatore right to his white oak stake death."

Sage thought quickly, finally noticing the rock on the driver's left hand. "You wouldn't let that happen - it'll kill Klaus too; they're all linked."

Lux looked back to Lucifer who nodded. "Bonnie Bennett broke the link just in time. Not that the rest of their little team knows; it's just hysterical, really. I must say, I do get plenty of amusement with this little town."

"Then what's your endgame? Wouldn't you prefer me see my one true love's death?"

"It gets better," Lux chuckled.

"All Bonnie did was link each of the Originals to their own sire line," Lucifer smirked. "My own personal touch. Tell Azalia she's welcome for that, by the way."

"So when Finn goes, so do you, Red. And you don't even get to see him die or say goodbye."

* * *

Sam and Dean knew by the look on Cas' face that the news he had would not be good in any way. "Something has happened," he began slowly, still uncertain of the entire situation. "The existence of Lux Maristela manifested much greater than just a compelled persona. She…" He furrowed his brows. "When she took the wings, she became a separate entity. Lux Maristela manifested her own grace off of Lucifer's. She is a new class of angel. Heaven is up in arms."

"Oh God," Sam breathed, quickly finding a chair to sit in.

"God ain't helping us, Sammy," Dean growled. "Never did, never will. Can we kill Lux without harming Azalia?"

" _What?_ " the younger brother shouted. "Have you lost your mind? Even in the normal sense, Lux is an angel and Azalia is her vessel. To kill the angel you kill the vessel too. We can't hurt either of them; Lux was our friend once."

"And she already turned her back on us for Lucifer," the green eyed brother shouted back. "She's probably already working with him! She never cared about us."

"Actually she did," came a new voice. Raziel appeared beside Cas. "Lux is the part of her that does still care about you guys. Especially you, Dean. She lashes out in anger because that's who she is and she knows she's trapped on a certain path. That's why Azalia attempts to care but is confused by it. It's taken me so long to break through every single damn wall but I've finally put all the pieces together. It only took being put in a coma." She laughed a little.

* * *

Lux stared down emotionless as Sage choked on her own blood at her feet. When she stopped choking, the ravenette kicked her over with her heel to see if the vampire was dead. "You should probably go get Damon," Lucifer told her, still staring at Sage.

"Why would that matter to me?"

"Don't you want to keep Azalia content? She's going to be mad when she finds out what happens; that you're working with me. That I've stuck around Mystic Falls."

"Why have you done that, by the way?"

"The Winchesters can't come here, the local cops don't report any of the 'animal attacks'." He chuckled. "Besides, there's always watching for the day that Azalia dies and is put into transition. And then there's you." He side-glanced at her.

"Don't go there," she spoke coldly before walking back to the car.

"There it is," Lucifer laughed. "The reason you're so icy and malevolent." She turned slowly to look at him with a glare. "The Angel of Lost Love; of what could have been had fate not been so lock and key without a key." He put his hands over his heart dramatically. "The angel who loved his Father too much and the angel who wasn't allowed to love at all." He walked up to her, getting in her face and speaking quieter. "You want so badly to care for Dean Winchester but you know you're not allowed to and to add a little salt in the wound, Azalia really does love who she's supposed to."

Lux cut her eyes at him. "Don't speak about matters you know nothing about."

"Why else would you manifest yourself after she agreed to marry the Mikaelson?"

* * *

Lux's heels tapped onto the floor of Klaus' mansion heartlessly. Lucifer had put her in a foul mood; she needed to lash out. At least Damon was already hung up. She heard shouting and cautiously walked towards it. She found the room Damon was chained up into bear traps but the second she met eyes with him her head felt ready explode. She dropped to one knee, gritting her teeth in pain; she could hear Azalia screaming in her mind. She muttered something in Enochian, her nose starting to bleed. Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah called out to Azalia.

"That's not Azalia," Damon spoke weakly. "I could see it in her eyes and she knew it." He coughed up some blood. "But I know you are there, _sister._ "

"Shut up!" Lux spat back, her other knee dropping. Klaus grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall and demanding to know who she was. She chuckled. "I dare you to be the one to kill your little sweetheart. It will really make me happy and you don't even understand why."

"Who. Are. You." Klaus snarled in her face, holding her tight enough to not cut off her air supply.

She lurched from the pain in her head. "Your lover is quite the fighter. Though I'm sure it must have something to do with me lying to her and then seeing her dearly beloved brother torn up and bloody. Guess I'll have to try harder when I come back." She laughed boisterously before blacking out completely unconscious.


	5. But Will You Stand with Us?

05: But Will You Stand with Us?

Damon stroked Azalia's pale cheek gently; she didn't stir at all. Her face looked at peace, but he knew there was no peace in her mind. It had taken a lot of convincing but they managed to get Bonnie to put her into a temporary sleeping spell. They couldn't risk Lux being the one to wake up. They weren't even sure if she had ties to Lucifer let alone her murderous attitude. Damon refused to leave her side, ignoring all else going wrong.

"You were wise to keep her asleep," came Raziel's voice softly in the doorway.

He didn't turn around. "And where have you been? You were comatose and then Houdini."

"In my coma I discovered many things," she explained. "Like the presence of Lux. She's not just some shattered personification, Damon; she's an angel. Azalia is her vessel now. She's…" She bit her thumb nail. "She's the Angel of Lost Love. And we have reason to believe that she is working with Lucifer because he was her mentor."

"We?"

"I went to the Winchester brothers, I had to." She admitted. "But I don't know where they stand. Dean asked about killing her." Her voice cracked.

"But the only way to do that is with an angel blade," Damon muttered.

"And that also kills the vessel."

"Do you think he'll do it?"

"I think we need to find a way to get Lux out of Azalia."

"We might have the answer to that," Elijah spoke quietly, earning their attention. "It seems that a woman by the name of Lucille Madden resided in New Orleans in the 1920s when we had. She was under protection from some of the darker witch covens of the city at the time; they kept her body safe as best as they could since then. All we need is to send Lux to that vessel."

"And you seem to be here because there's a problem with that idea," Damon muttered, still staring at Azalia.

"Azalia needs to know that Lux is a real angel now," Raziel explained, understanding. "If she doesn't then she won't be able to eject her. So someone needs to get into her head. What I don't understand is how you guarantee Lux going into Lucille's body."

"That's what our lovely little Bennett witch is for," came Klaus, storming into the room and sitting himself on Azalia's other side.

"Bonnie will say no eventually," Damon told him coldly.

"Well right now she doesn't have much of a choice. So while she's working on that," he harshly grabbed Damon's wrist, "we'll be seeing Azalia." He put his hand on her head.

* * *

Azalia was standing on a pier in the middle of nowhere, tied to a post. She wore a long white dress that was tattered at the bottom and splattered with blood stains. She struggled against her binds carefully so she didn't slip off the pier. She heard footsteps running frantically towards her; she squinted through the fog hoping it wasn't Lux. It didn't sound like heels so surely it wasn't. She nearly jumped with joy when Damon and Klaus came running through the fog.

"We're getting you out of here," Damon told her, dropping to untie her binds.

"Be careful," she told him, "the crazy bitch has it rigged so if I move the wrong way I drown. And something tells me that's not just water."

"It's not," Klaus confirmed. "It's wolfsbane and vervain and your pendant won't protect your here. We all have to be careful. But you need to listen quickly, luv; Lux is-"

"Very pissed off." They turned quickly and saw the angel standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "Go ahead and tell her - she won't be strong enough to eject me."

"Tell me what…?" Azalia asked shakily, carefully trying to continue freeing herself from what her brother started.

"Lux is an angel," the elder Salvatore spoke cautiously as he stood slowly. "She's not just in your head - you are her vessel. She is beauty, she is grace, all that shit."

"And she will tear off your face," Lux snarled, unfurling her wings. "If you die in here you do in real life too, princess," she told Azalia with a smirk. "And you know exactly what that means."

"It never would have happened if you weren't in contact with Lucifer!" Azalia argued back. "I should have known; he never would have answered me a second time, not after everything. And he sure as hell wouldn't have known all he did. You've been his spy in the back of my mind where I couldn't reach."

As Lux clapped slowly, Klaus questioned what she was talking about. "You said he did ignore you."

Azalia looked away guiltily as her angelic doppelganger laughed. "I really hoped I would have a front row seat to this moment. You see, mommy dearest of yours really did spell the cage shut. You couldn't have gotten in even if Luce and I didn't conceal the location. He hadn't walked away empty handed when he fought you, Klaus. I told him to make sure he didn't, that we needed a vial of your blood. He was on board immediately. We altered it of course because vampire blood does get filtered through the system immediately."

"That was the bargain," the little Salvatore admitted with shame. "I drink the vial and he pops the lock on my cage and doesn't kill any of you on spot."

"By all means, she didn't lie; Dean had asked her what she gave him for her freedom and she gave nothing really." Lux laughed. "She took the vial from Luce. But in reality, she gave up her humanity right there."

"She could refuse transition," Damon spoke quickly.

"Already thought of that," the angel sang. "So I made sure he dosed it real strong. Strong enough that when she wakes up from death she'll be overcome with the most immense intense desire to kill for her survival. Just one life is all she's required to take to complete transition and she'll have no choice. What a Mikaelson-Salvatore thing to do - lie through your teeth and say it's for love."

"Why make her a hybrid?" Damon asked, noticing Klaus seething. "How does that benefit you two?"

"It benefits us more than you could possibly imagine," she smirked. "Especially since now she's so overwhelmed with guilt that she couldn't eject me if she wanted to. Besides, she knows she needs me. I'm her wingwoman." She laughed.

Klaus stormed over to her, finally reacting. He grabbed her by the throat, knowing it was only her and now Azalia that time. His eyes turned black and gold with pure rage. "You seem to underestimate this family. I won't say it again; _get out of Azalia._ "

Lux reached up and grabbed his arm, still laughing. Her eyes flashed purple and Klaus was zapped, forcing him to let her go. "I'd like to say I hope you all can swim, but this is a poison bath for the lot of you." She winked, wings unfurling entirely. She knelt, ready to launch into whatever sky there was as Klaus and Damon poised to attack. When she jumped up however, the pier crumbled beneath her feet. She laughed hysterically as she took to the sky.

Klaus and Damon both tried desperately to reach Azalia before they all fell in but she was the first to drop, her entire post being submerged into the poison water. Without thinking twice, both men dove in, ignoring the pain as best as they could. Azalia couldn't breathe from the water alone getting into her lungs, the wolfsbane and vervain burning her inside and out. She screamed as she struggled against her ropes, knowing it wouldn't matter if she held her breath or not.

She thrashed furiously, the darkness beneath the water much greater than they thought. The three had lost sight of one another. She kicked around and yanked her arms absurd ways they shouldn't have been able to move. All she could think was how much she truly hated Lux. Her eyes ignited, one purple and one gold.

* * *

"I've got an idea," Sam voiced, staring intently and typing furiously on his laptop. "Mystic Falls may not report their obvious vampire attacks so we couldn't track that, but we can track angels."

"And there's absolutely no way Lucifer isn't far away from crazy town. Good job, Sammy," Dean nodded and handed his brother a beer.

"What I'm confused about though is why you're so hell bent on Azalia or Lux or whatever the hell is even going on anymore." Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, sipping his beer. "I can't tell if you love her like family or if you're just in love with her."

"I've been wondering the same for some time."

Both brothers jumped to their feet, guns cocked and aimed straight for Lucifer who sat nonchalantly at the head of the table. He smirked, looking at his nails with his feet on the table. "Come on boys, you already knew I could get into your lame ass little bunker." He rolled his eyes. "Figured I'd take a quick break from 'crazy town' to check on you morons."

"What for?" Sam asked shakily, holding his gun tightly.

"Well first of all you both should know that those toys won't protect you," he shook his head and flicked his wrist, flinging both their guns away. "Lux is going to have her own vessel; sort of like a doppelganger for Azalia. I guess it's fitting since they're so used to dealing with the Petrova line of doppelgangers. Think this way I would have started my own? Because, you know, both of them spawn from my blood and grace."

"You're sick, and twisted," Dean snarled, fists balled tightly. For a moment, Sam feared that he would see black eyes. "You did all of this purposely just so you wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Azalia Salvatore has nothing to do with you," Sam argued. "Rebekah Mikaelson came up with Lux's existence and that you only warped."

"Ah, that's where you seem to have gotten your facts mixed up. That girl that you saved, the one who called to me before she died, was descended directly from Alexandria's line. The darker spawns were an attempt of a gift from Lilith; she tried so hard to recreate the line but," he sucked air through his teeth, "demons. Whatcha gonna do?" He shrugged. "Aerona, Aurellia, Aleksandra, and Azalia are all derived from the angel Alexandria ergo Alexandria's Genesis. Alexandria was _my_ other half; our graces bonded. So her line fell under my wings." He chuckled slowly before it turned into a laugh. "I think this is my best torture yet, boys."

Dean was slowly reaching into his belt loop for the First Blade. "And what's the point in you telling us this?"

"I was just so tired of watching you run in circles and keep jumping through the same hoops over and over. I felt it was necessary to inform you that there's no getting rid of me or escaping anything that has to do with me. Especially since Lux has manifested off of the grace Azalia was born with. So, Dean," he looked directly at the green eyed brother with a sly expression, "what are you going to do now - try to steal the little wolf away from the big, bad hybrid, or chase after the angel born of my blood and grace?"

"I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face." Filled with anger, Dean quickly grabbed the First Blade and swung at Lucifer. The archangel grabbed the blade with his hand and stood slowly, eyes glowing red.

"You mean, this one?" Lucifer chuckled. "You really thought you could double-cross me? _Me?_ You know I invented the double-cross?" He 'tsk'ed Dean. "I'm going to peel off your skin and eat your soul." He smiled. "Just," he flung the elder brother to the floor, "not today. I really want to savor ripping you apart; I have to go meet little Lux in her new vessel. I believe the witch should nearly have her in there by now. Until next time, Winchesters."

* * *

"Wake her up, dammit!" Klaus shouted at Bonnie.

"I can't break the sleeping spell while I'm trying to seal Lux in her vessel; one or the other. If I wake Azalia then Lux will be right there with her still."

"If she doesn't wake up she'll drown and die for real!"

" _Who's to say you're not already dead and in Hell with me?" Azalia looked up tiredly, faintly seeing Lucifer staring her down. "I can make you believe whatever I want. But it had to be a mess or you wouldn't believe it was your life."_

" _Stay the hell away from me," she spoke hoarsely. "Why me…?"_

" _Because it had to be you, Azalia. It always had to be you."_

"Come on, Bonnie! Please! We're losing her!" Damon begged.

"If she dies, she turns because that bastard got and warped my blood. I don't think you'd care to have a new breed of my hybrids running about."

" _A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you, sweetheart."_

"She needs to hold on for a little bit longer," Bonnie spoke quickly, blood started to drip from her nose. "I've almost got Lux in her permanent, human box." She glanced over briefly, watching water pour from Azalia's mouth and her skin turn blue.

" _Every time you've gone running you've ran right to me. Ask me again and I'll spare your life. You are a favorite of me, darling. I own you." She could feel his eyes on her, scorching through the icy burn of the vervain/wolfsbane waters. "I could inflict such vicious, perfect pain." His laugh echoed through her._

" _Fuck off," she told him adamantly._

" _So this time you'd rather die? They're not going to save you in time."_

" _Then I guess I'll have an eternity to kill you."_

" _Not if your sweet hubby to be sweeps you far, far away and guarded like a medieval princess."_

"Why can't we get back into her mind?" Damon asked frantically, tears threatening to fall from his eyes that never left his sister. "She's on the brink of death; shouldn't it be easier?"

"Not if someone is preventing that," Klaus growled quietly, thinking of Lucifer abhorrently.

" _I know you well, Azalia Salvatore. Do you know why you didn't die when your father threw you out that window?"_

" _Because Rebekah found me."_

" _So stubborn. You'd prayed to God for two years straight after the death of your mother begging for peace for your family. You prayed with blood dripping from your nose and lip and tears drying on your face. Every time Matteo struck you you screamed for any God or angel to hear you and save even just your baby brother. But no one listened. And so that night as you fell from your window you called to_ me _. Your spine should have smashed to itty bitty pieces on that concrete but even from the cage with my grace tied to you I could spare you long enough for a little vampire blood to heal the internal damage."_

"Come on, Bonnie," Damon urged impatiently.

"I'm trying," she struggled. "Lux is branched right off of Lucifer and in case you forgot he is the strongest of all four freaking _archangels_. It's like a putting a square block inside a circle's hole."

" _What, nothing to say? No snarky, devilish comments?"_

" _Thanks," she spat sarcastically._

 _Lucifer snickered. "Come on, Zalie, we've been a team for years! I even thought of your nickname. I've been watching over you since day zero, kiddo. Bet mommy never told Klaus that one - how she begged to keep her precious pack alive. Put a few feelers out including but not limited to Lilith being the creepy nurse she always adored and what do you know, the woman destined to bear Alexandria's line. Sammy might have rejected me but you don't have much of a choice, sweetheart. Just say 'yes' and Lux will go into her new body and you won't die today. It's literally that simple; I don't understand why you keep fighting me."_

"Raziel, can you see who's keeping us out of her head?" Damon pleaded. "We have to tell her to keep fighting; just a little longer."

"First of all, you two dweebs want to go back into vervain _and_ wolfsbane infested waters in a girl's noodle who might not even wake up and potentially kill both of you with her?" When they both just stared at her, she sighed and walked over to the drowning ravenette, putting a palm to her forehead.

Her eyes started to glow and a light emitted between her palm and Azalia's forehead. Bonnie was furiously chanting her spells. A loud, piercing sound began to emit, forcing both men to cover their ears and fall to the ground. The windows started to crack as the noise grew louder before Raziel was flung away and into the opposite wall. Elijah immediately checked on her.

" _Lucifer," Raziel breathed._

 _He turned slowly with his devilish smirk. "You always were such a bright, promising angel, Raziel. I appreciated all you did for me; I'm almost sorry."_

" _Lucifer, what have you done? Where is Azalia?"_

" _She didn't want to die today."_

 _Her eyes widened with horror. "What gives you the right…?"_

" _Oh sweet Raziel, you should know by now," he put a hand gently on her face. "Nobody gives us the right; we take it."_

The dark haired angel jumped to her feet immediately with terror on her countenance. Bonnie nearly fell to her knees, announcing that Lux had been sealed in Lucille's body. "No," Raziel breathed, eyes wafting over to Azalia who had stopped choking on water.

* * *

"You're late. You're always late; do you even know how to tell time?"

Lucifer chuckled, staring at Lux as she sat on a stone slab. "I'm terribly sorry little Zalie is so stubborn." He looked around at all the dead bodies that littered the ground. "I see you had gotten here just in time, Abaddon."

The redheaded Knight of Hell emerged from the shadows, leaning on the slab beside the ravenette. "The witches weren't exactly on board with an angel born of your grace taking host in the body they'd protected for so long. Poor things didn't even know this was why they were guarding the body. I already gave her a makeover because she was still in the 1920s."

Lux jumped down from the slab, heels clicking on the ground as she walked coldly through the scattered corpses. Abaddon had brought her tight black leather-looking pants, a black and purple corset, and amethyst motocross jacket. Her hair fell in long, bouncing curls; dark purple eyes filled with fire. She stepped outside of the tomb into the dark night and inhaled deeply.

"What's your first move?" Abaddon asked playfully, cracking her knuckles and neck. Lucifer stood by her, arms crossed awaiting the ravenette's answer.

She turned and faced them, lips pulling into a malefic smirk. "Game on." She vanished in a flutter of feathers, one black feather falling where she stood. Lucifer's eyes widened with rage.

* * *

"Here," Rebekah spat resentfully, tossing her brother a white oak stake. Without hesitation he tossed it in the fire and returned to his painting. "What's got your panties in a bunch? And where's Azalia?"

"Dealing with some personal issues," he spat resentfully. "Seems that archangel made quite the impression on her life including making her believe that he's the only thing keeping her alive anymore."

"That's asinine," the blonde shook her head.

"This pathetic town keeps her on his radar; we're leaving tomorrow. Pack your bags."

"Is that with or without Azalia?"

"Depends on her life choices."


	6. Whose Smile Can Shatter Even the Darknes

06: Whose Smile Can Shatter Even the Darkness.

"I take it as a town habit to come to this bar for solace in times of struggle."

Azalia spun around in her bar stool completely immobilized as if her mind wasn't already at its wits end. Her amethyst eyes met ones just as horrifyingly purple as her own. The main differences between the two were the ways they were dressed and that Lux's hair was much more curly than Azalia's loose waves. "You've got some nerve waltzing into Mystic Falls," she did her best to hide the fear in her voice.

Lux rolled her eyes and took an empty seat beside her doppelganger. "Get off your high horse, wolfy. I came here with a proposition, not a death threat."

"You're Lucifer's right hand, aren't you?"

"I do what I need to survive; you should start taking after at least that. I haven't got a lot of time before him and Abaddon find me but I know the way to break the endless cycle; to completely cut off Alexandria's Genesis from ever happening again."

"And you need my help otherwise you wouldn't be here." She rolled her eyes and the two held up their hands to signal the bartender, both asking for a 'Black Roska'. "This is just wrong," Azalia muttered with her chin in her hand.

"Do you want to end the chain at us or not?"

"I don't even want you running around!"

"Would you prefer a little Mikaelson hybrid baby feeding into Alexandria's power? I didn't fucking think so. No, I'm not entirely certain if that could even be a thing but I honestly wouldn't put it past anything - how else would the bitch get her line to continue?"

"You're talking like she's still alive." Lux's eyes snapped over to the girl coldly and her eyes widened. "Oh come on. No."

"Her grace and essence still haunts this Earth which allows her line to continue respawning and fueling her essence. She gets to hide in the shadows and her BFF gets plenty of playthings to remind him of her."

"Well, fuck; you have her damn wings! That was the cause of her entire outburst to begin with. Get me the fuck off this crazy train."

Lux chuckled and sipped at her drink. "You want off? You've got to find the last piece of her Lucifer has hidden somewhere on Earth."

"Me? Why the hell does it have to be me? Again, aren't you his right hand? I'd like to get back to my messed up normalcy with vampires and hybrids and leave all this angel family drama behind me."

"How do you think this is going to end, Azalia? Because the only way it's going to truly end is with Azalia and Lucifer in the Cage and no ties to either of us."

Azalia rubbed her face tiredly. "Okay, yeah, sure. But ah, how do you expect, first, breaking whatever invisible umbilical cords we have to our angelic parents and B, _getting either of them in that fucking cage?_ Are you even listening to yourself speak?"

"I have the stronger tie to Alexandria thanks to the feathers so I have to sever my connection to her. Your bond is to Lucifer - it always has been."

"Oh thank goodness, I only have to worry about one lunatic angel on my ass." She rolled her eyes and tipped back what was left of her drink.

"You want Lucifer off your ass for good? You need to turn." Azalia nearly choked. "I had him taint Klaus' blood on the premise that it would benefit him but you becoming a hybrid will completely take you off of his radar because you'll be attached to Klaus' sire line instead of Lucifer's grace. I'm beginning to think he might be catching on so we don't have much time."

Azalia stared in pure terror at the angel beside her. "I have to die and become a hybrid," she began shakily. "What's your big sacrifice?"

Lux looked pensively into her drink. "I have to betray and potentially kill the man who means the most to me."

* * *

Azalia had searched everywhere for Klaus or Damon after her run-in with Lux. She made the decision that Mystic Falls was her home; she was a Salvatore marrying to be a Mikaelson. She'd seen so much shit in her life that she was prepared to fight even an archangel. She finally found Klaus terrorizing the Gilbert home, chucking stakes of a white fence through because he wasn't allowed in. She reared back at the end of the street before launching off at full run, eyes blazing gold.

By time Klaus acknowledged her presence running full speed ahead at him her feet were already off the ground in full pounce. She tackled him down and the duo wrastled around in anger and confusion before quickly separating and circling each other. "I honestly expected you to have skipped town already," he told her coldly.

She ignored the hostility and tried to remain calm when she noticed both her brothers staring at the scene. "Sorry darling," she smirked and held up the hand with the ring on it, "you bought the merchandise. No returns. Now, what's _this_ tantrum about?"

"I'm getting the bloody hell out of dodge while I still can and I want the doppelganger. Seems Alaric Saltzman has been turned by Esther into an even worse vampire hunting vampire than Mikael."

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," she sweatdropped. "Well, enough, you big ham!" She shouted at him, taking him off guard. "Forget the Petrova doppelganger."

"And end making hybrids? I don't think so, luv."

Stefan came outside suddenly, hands up in defense. "We just got a call from Alaric; Klaus, if you turn yourself into him, he'll release Elena and Caroline."

Azalia looked up at him pleading him silently not to do it. He met her eyes briefly before turning his back and starting to walk away. "Seriously? For the doppelganger and Caroline freakin' Forbes? Can't turn her into a hybrid - she's already a vampire. And she's not that great at it if she's about to get killed."

"At least she doesn't go crying to Lucifer to spare her life."

A tear slipped silently down her cheek that didn't go unmissed by her brothers. "At least she doesn't know how it feels to love you of all people."

Before Klaus could turn back around the Salvatore brothers watched as Lux appeared and disappeared just as quickly in a flutter of feathers with Azalia. They watched her put her hand on their sister's mouth and the shock in her eyes before she was gone. Klaus turned and only saw a black feather falling slowly to the ground.

* * *

"Lux, what the hell!" Azalia shouted when the two reappeared in her bedroom at Klaus' mansion.

"You cannot get involved in this vampire hunting vampire madness," the angel shook her head. "You have to focus on the task at hand."

"Which is what, dying? That's not exactly difficult for me, you know."

"It is when it is Lucifer who watches your every move and can easily prevent your death with a snap of his fingers. Clearly he can get into your head and speak in a way that makes you say 'yes' to him."

"He's got the tongue of a snake; like you never fell for any of his bullshit?" She gasped when she caught the look in Lux's eyes. "Oh my fuck," she breathed. "He's what tore you away from-"

Lux quickly covered her mouth. "Silence your words and keep it from your thoughts, do you understand?" She nodded quickly so the hand would be removed. "You can't die in a situation like this. Lucifer will jump on it like he's restarting the apocalypse. Your part is scenario sensitive; you'll understand when it is time. For now, stay out of this mess. Especially since you've gone and opened your mouth already to Klaus." Azalia's cheeks blushed pink. "Yes, I heard that and very well understood which is why I fear that Lucifer has as well. You'll be protected here. I will come for you when it's over."

"You can't just expect that I'll stay put in my room like a damsel in distress."

"No, I don't. So you will sleep." She touched two fingers to Azalia's forehead and the girl fell in an unconscious heap on the floor. Lux picked her up and placed her on her bed. She gently brushed a lock of hair out of the girl's face. "One day you will understand," she spoke softly before vanishing.

* * *

Azalia used all the mental strength she could muster to pull herself from the nothingness Lux had put her into. She jolted up in her bed, falling off and onto the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet and to the door, finding it unable to be opened. She could hear a commotion going on downstairs and started to panic, cursing repeatedly. She struggled with the door until the setting sun glinted in through her window.

"Bet you weren't crafty enough to think I'm that crazy," she muttered, standing back all the way against the wall opposite of the window. "Unless of course you did and this is about to fling me back and hurt a lot more than the result I'm shooting for." She shrugged and ran straight for the large window, shattering through the glass. For a moment she just floated in the air until realization set in and she began to plummet towards the ground. "I'm no cat but please let me land on all fours!" She shouted, closing her eyes and hoping for the best.

Painfully, she tucked and rolled when she made contact with the ground. She got some scrapes and bled a bit but it didn't deter her. Without missing a beat she got right to her feet and burst back into the mansion. She first saw Elena groggily on the floor with a bleeding gash on her forehead before finding Klaus and Tyler fighting one another. Damon and Stefan burst in to aid Tyler; she knew they must have a plan against Klaus.

Tyler helped Stefan while Damon whirled around to grab Azalia when she came running in crying. "Dammit, Damon! Stop this!" She cried, tears running down her face. "Please!" Her eyes met Klaus' as he began to dessicate with Stefan's hand on his chest. She swore he mouthed ' _I'm so sorry, luv'_ to her in his final moments. When Klaus stopped breathing, Damon let her go; she fell to her bloody knees on the floor.

Azalia stared in a numb horror before slowly standing. She backed away slowly, unable to hear any of them calling to her. She found herself unable to look away, determined to never forget the scene. Stefan walked towards her but she shoved him hard before letting out a cry so painful it broke their hearts. She didn't look back when she ran out the door.

* * *

Lux stared at the scene wide eyed with broken hearted astonishment. She stared through a window at the green eyed Winchester covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. She felt pain for him; she felt incredibly human. He fell to his knees, First Blade still clung tightly in his hand. Against what deep within her screamed, Lux ran to the door and ripped it open. The moment she met his eyes she knew it was over. She silently wondered if that was how Castiel and Raziel felt as well.

She took a step forward and opened her mouth to tell him all she'd yearned to when a massive pain caught in her heart. She grabbed her chest, unable to breathe, and fell to her knees beside Dean. Inner turmoil poured over her; brokenness and inconsolable pain made her ache. "Fuck," she cursed, knowing immediately what had happened.

The First Blade fell from Dean's hand the moment Lux's knees hit the floor. Without thinking he allowed her to fall into him as she grew weaker. "What the hell, Lux? What's going on?"

She groaned in agony. "That damn witch bound me and Azalia; she's hurting worse than any physical pain right now. Something must have happened to Damon or Klaus." Sam ran into the scene completely flabbergasted. "Good God do not let that girl go darkside, please," she begged.

"What are you even doing here, Lux?" the younger brother asked.

She smiled sadly at them both, feeling blood start to drip from her nose. "I suppose to take the final fall because I just couldn't stay away from you stupid Winchesters." She laughed a little.

"We'll never get to Mystic Falls in time," Dean shook his head frantically, clinging to the angel protectively. "There's no way her heartbreak can kill you."

"No, but it will break my link to her to protect her from Lucifer. And apparently that was their fail safe - if Azalia Salvatore dies, so do I. How pathetic." Lux laughed sardonically.

"Listen," Sam spoke quickly, "we have the Book of the Damned." Her amethyst eyes widened. "If we can find the right spells now that we have the decoder too, we can save you _and_ Dean. Are you in?" He held his hand out to her.

* * *

Damon wrapped his sister in the tightest hug possible without killing her the second he opened the door. She didn't say anything to anyone nor could she really hear what they were saying. She was numb; everything was just... _off._ Matt came in with tea for her and Elena and she mindlessly sipped at the hot beverage. Slowly she grew tired, the barriers on her mind weakening and wavering.

" _I could give you anything in the world you wanted..."_

Azalia continued to drink the tea, realizing finally that she had been left with the Gilberts and Matt Donovan. Lucifer's eyes flashed through her mind, terrorizing her. She finally began to succumb to the darkness; she swore she saw him shaking his head disapprovingly at her.


	7. I'll Love You in Another Life

07: I'll Love You in Another Life.

"I can't find Azalia anywhere," Raziel burst in panicked. "She's dropped completely off my radar."

"How the hell does that happen for the Angel of Mysteries?" Lux asked tiredly, wrapped in a blanket in a chair.

She stared at the purple eyed angel, some things slowly coming to her. "They've derailed," she realized. "Her will to survive is completely her own now."

"There's nothing we can do to help Azalia?" Sam questioned. "What's going to happen to her?"

"It's Lucifer, ain't it," Dean snarled.

Raziel shook her head. "No, I'd be able to see his interference like a glimmer of gold in a mine. When I search for Azalia it's completely dark and cold." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Lux's eyes widened. "She's not going to make it; she's going to turn. That's why I'm half decrepit over here - because she already gave up."

"Well, hang on," the little brother thought, "won't that break her link to Lucifer?"

"That's what you'd all love to believe, isn't it?" Lucifer laughed, appearing across the table from Lux. "You know, eons in a cage and one has plenty of time to make up rumors as they see fit."

The ravenette's expression fell. "What have you done…?"

* * *

Azalia awoke slowly and realized she was in a vehicle. Her forehead was rested against the cold window and Mystic Falls passed by her eyes. She sat up and cracked her neck, noticing Elena starting to come to beside her; they were in Matt's truck with him driving. The brunette started to freak out, realizing that they had been drugged. Matt admitted that the brothers asked him to get them the hell out of town. As they argued, Azalia looked to the dark road. Suddenly, someone appeared in the road. Her eyes darted to the window; they were on Wickery Bridge.

"Matt, look out!" She screamed, going for the door ready to tuck and roll. But it was too late; in an attempt to avoid the person, Matt panicked and swerved.

The small truck went flying off of the bridge as Azalia got her door open. The air swept her out of her seat and Elena reached desperately for the girl, only able to watch as she fell through the air until she hit the water.

* * *

"Oh, balls," Lux breathed. Her cheeks and nose were turning red as though she had been sitting in the freezing cold. She started to shiver, lungs having to work harder to breathe properly. She looked to Lucifer accusingly. "You son of a bitch," she jumped to her feet, trying desperately to ignore what was happening. "What did you do?!"

"Absolutely nothing," Lucifer smirked, folding his hands casually. "But I believe that's what you _wouldn't_ want me to do. Don't you want me to poof to sweet Azalia and rescue her from death once again? Nope, not this time; sorry to disappoint. She's not going to call for me to save her this time."

"Why the hell not?" Dean shouted angrily at him.

"All part of the game, boys and girls. She's been screwed over by just about everyone who even remotely mattered to her in such an incredible time span. So when she turns, who's she got to turn to? Oh yeah, the one with all the answers who's only ever kept her alive." He shrugged; Lux started coughing up water. "And it seems that time is ticking."

* * *

I'd only just started sinking when the truck came crashing into the water. The waves only shoved me down further. I tried desperately to fight against the waters and get to the truck but I ran out of air. I choked, bubbles coming out of my mouth. I saw Stefan in the water as what was left of oxygen faded from me. Elena was frantic about something; Stefan grabbed Matt and pulled him to the surface. I swore I made eye contact with Elena through the dark water; we both knew it was the end of the line for us.

Letting another burst of water into my lungs, I let go of my right sleeve at last. The golden white feather zoomed from my sleeve, illuminating the water as I fell further. I could feel the cold overtaking the warmth my wolf blood tried so hard to produce. Elena had stopped fussing; she was already injured, no wonder she didn't last long. Stefan submerged again and removed Elena from the water. I was alone.

" _There will always be a place for you under my wings."_

One more burst of water into my lungs and the darkness finished me off before I hit the bottom of the water. I felt so cold I feared the water would turn to ice and trap me beneath. In my final shred of life I wondered, was Stefan coming back for me?

* * *

Lux fell to the floor, grasping desperately at the table for support. Dean ran over and cradled her in his arms as she coughed water furiously. He looked up to the archangel wrathfully. "You're not here for shits and giggles and that's pretty damn clear. You can't and won't save Azalia so that means you're here to keep Lux from kicking the bucket. Afterall, why work so hard just to have her die, huh?"

Lucifer shrugged and stood. "At least you Winchesters aren't complete morons. You're quite right, I hadn't anticipated Bonnie Bennett linking Lux and Azalia like this. It doesn't benefit me in the slightest like Lux's life does." He bent down, staring the angel in her eyes. "You know you don't belong in Heaven, right, little Lux?" He brushed some hair from her face. "You couldn't get in if you bombed the gates open. Why? Because you're a little misfit angel created by _me_. Not my Father, _me._ And they will never see you as anything other than something more volatile than even when I created the demons." He tapped two fingers to her forehead and everyone was blinded by a bright light.

When the light dimmed down and they could see again, Lux was no longer spewing water or weakened but Lucifer had vanished leaving only a golden white feather in his place. She held it delicately in her hand, sitting on the floor on her knees. Her heart raced; she could still hear his laugh in the back of her head.

" _I could give you anything in the world you wanted…"_

Dean snatched the feather from her hand and immediately set it on fire before helping her to her feet. He took her by surprise by pulling her close to him, holding her protectively with his chin on her head. "We're gonna fix this. I promise."

* * *

A pale white, almost blue, hand shot up from the icy water and grabbed at the bank. Katherine and Abaddon jumped to their heeled feet as the second emerged; they each grabbed a hand and pulled. Azalia came out and gasped for a massive breath of air. She crouched on all fours for a moment, gathering herself, before she looked up at the two women with a look in her eyes that nearly made their skin crawl.

Katherine quickly grabbed someone from the shadows, throwing them at Azalia. "If you still give a damn, this person is a nobody; their death won't be noticed. So feed."

Azalia's throat was incredibly dry despite being under water. The man looked up at her with fear though he was compelled not to run or scream. She reached for him slowly, not initially meaning any harm until the hunger overcame her. Her gentle hand grabbed him harshly by the throat, forcing him to look at her. He watched in sheer terror as her eyes darkened. Veins appeared beneath her eyes, gold illuminating around her pupils and spawning off to amethyst that turned dark. She could feel her new fangs slipping through slowly, tearing into his throat carelessly once they clicked. His heart pounded in her ears until it slowly began to fade away. When it finally stopped, she tossed him aside and rose to her feet with blood dripping from her mouth.

"You'll never grow old, kid," Abaddon told her with a sick smile. "You'll never die."

"But you must feed to live," Katherine interjected. "You're a new line of hybrid; nobody knows what's going to happen. Ball's in your court." She tossed the ravenette a towel.

"And what are you two, my tutors?" She chuckled, attempting to dry her long hair.

"Lucifer sent us for you," the redhead told her proudly. "We're here to help you adjust to your new life including killing anyone that any of us see fit until he comes for you."

Azalia looked to Katherine curiously. "So how the hell did you get roped into this?"

The brunette chuckled. "You know me - always go where I've got a higher chance of survival."

She nodded slowly. "Alright...then let the games begin."

* * *

Stefan and Damon noticed immediately when Elena started to come back to consciousness. She realized quickly that she must have been in transition; Stefan told her that when she hurt her head, Dr. Fell had used Damon's blood to heal her. She looked up with worry in her dark eyes, something sparking in her memory. "What about Azalia? Did you find her?"

Damon's eyes widened with surprise. "What do you mean? Where's Azalia?" He looked to Stefan whose face showed guilt. "Stefan, what the hell else did you do? Where's our damn sister?"

"She was in the truck too, Damon," he finally admitted. "And no, she wasn't there."

"She woke up and tried to jump just before we went off the bridge," Elena told him. "She flew out of the truck and into the river. You didn't even look?"

"I had to get you and Matt to the hospital…"

Damon grit his teeth in anger, lashing out and shoving his brother against a wall. "Screw Donovan, first of all; she's our sister, Stefan! She wanted to be because she trusted us to take care of her! And you just let her down like you did Lavinia!" He let go of Stefan and headed for the door. "You either feed or you die, Elena. There is no door number three. I'm going to find my sister."

He found the body as soon as he jumped down to the embankment; he shook his head when he saw the fang marks on his bloodied neck. Azalia had died and came back before he even knew she was missing. What he didn't understand was why the man was there at the right time to begin with. He was clearly a nobody. Looking around more, Damon realized where there would be footprints in the mud were divots from where the heel on women's high heels would be.

"She's fine, I promise."

He jumped and spun to face the source of the voice, instantly perplexed. "Katherine? What have you got to do with this?"

"I'm watching over Azalia for a while," she told him, looking out at the water with her arms crossed over her chest. "With a Knight of Hell by the name of Abaddon. The girl's got some brains," she smirked and glanced over at Damon. "I'll make sure she doesn't shut it off."

"Why would you do that?"

"A vampire's greatest weakness is love and emotions but not for her," Katherine shook her head. "She's something else and she needs to feel that. If she goes darkside, it's exactly what _he_ wants. It's mass destruction. And don't worry, we can speak freely - I had some powerful witches charm my bracelet."

"Of course you wouldn't work with the devil himself without some kind of backup plan." He rolled his eyes.

"All that matters is my survival," she smirked. "Even if it's helping the devil for a bit." She turned to leave, speaking with Damon staring at her back. "Just bear in mind, Damon, Azalia has seen some shit and she is a new class of hybrid now. She's not a damsel in distress. And she will be back."


	8. I'm Strong Because of You

08: I'm Strong Because of You.

"You cut your hair; how are we supposed to trick people, now?"

Azalia chuckled and looked up at Lux from her book, glancing briefly at her raven locks that only fell to her shoulders. "Guess I'll have to get extensions if the occasion ever arises. You found me; I wonder what for."

Lux looked at her impatiently with one hand on her hip. "You've missed quite a bit including the Winchesters breaking the Mark of Cain and releasing the Darkness."

She contorted her face in confusion. "I know they've managed to fuck a lot up but can you back that one up for me?"

"It's my problem I'm trying to manage right now," the angel sighed. "The bitch has her hooks in Dean and I'm gonna break her stupid face."

She laughed a little. "So like, is that a thing or?" She noticed the look on her doppelganger's face and frowned. "You two are hopeless, I swear. But you wouldn't have tried so hard to find me even before Raziel if it wasn't important so what else is there?"

"I know who ran me...or you...or us," Lux shook her head and groaned. "I know who tried to kill us before we were even an us - he's in Mystic Falls right now. He's a member of the Brotherhood of the Five; a vampire hunter."

"Then why was he trying to kill us before any of this even happened?"

"More than likely to keep it from freaking happening, derpydurr." Lux smacked Azalia on the back of the head. "Come on, I know there's still brains in there. Everything gets heightened when you turn so are you any smarter?"

Azalia playfully slapped her hand away. "Well I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth just to vacation in the Bahamas otherwise this would be the Bahamas and not a New York flat in the middle of nowhere literally hidden in a city from even Lucifer."

"Yeah, how the hell did you even manage that one, anyways?" She asked, walking around and checking out the small apartment. "Certainly downgraded from Klaus' mansion or even the boarding house which, by the way, you do still own."

"I know very well that Stefan cared more for Elena and Matt's lives than checking for me."

Lux scoffed and poked around her cabinets. "Someone sounds bitter. Thought Katherine liked that brother better; figured she would have painted him in a better light. Damon misses you like crazy though. I'm sure he'd care to see you."

"Why are you trying to get me to return to Mystic Falls early? I do have a plan, you know."

"I'm sure you do, but Mystic Falls needs you like yesterday."

"And that will put me right in Lucifer's sights which I can't afford right now."

The angel groaned and dropped down on the couch beside Azalia. She grabbed her shoulders and forced the shorter haired girl to look at her. "I really didn't want to have bring this out but Klaus is alive." Her amethyst eyes widened, emotions bubbling behind them. "They had used magic to protect him and make believe he was dead and blah blah blah. He's alive, back in his own body, and they're all looking for the cure for vampirism; it's a civil war trying to get it for Elena or you."

"Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Damon and Klaus know you didn't want this, at least not right now and not the way you did. They believe the cure can start you fresh and completely off Lucifer's leash. Opposing is Stefan and Jeremy who want it for Elena because when you guys went off that bridge she also died and died with Damon's blood in her system. Caroline and Rebekah are caught between both wanting to help the boys but also wanting it for themselves. And before you can ask, yes it's legitimate - Raziel confirmed it."

Azalia ran a hand through her hair. "The Darkness and the cure for vampirism. Great." She sighed. "Well, since you're here, you deserve to know; Lucifer tainted Klaus' blood in that vial even more than anyone thought."

"What do you mean?"

"He also spelled it with his own blood, Lux. And when I drank it we were still one. He made sure that we were still connected to his line no matter what else we spawned off into. Just like how a person immigrates from a different country and their family becomes full of a little of everything but they're all descended from that one person."

Lux sweatdropped. "This shit just keeps getting more and more out of hand. Certainly explains a lot, though." He lips twitched.

Azalia clicked her tongue. "Do I even want to know?"

* * *

" _For fuck's sake why the hell does she have to be all over you?!" Lux fumed, slamming the door of the Impala as she got out._

" _She says we have a connection because of the Mark of Cain," Dean replied pensively, unlocking the door of the motel._

" _Next time I'll break her hands," the ravenette muttered._

" _Someone a bit jealous?" He chuckled._

" _How about you shut your fucking mouth?" She smiled at him. "Who knows what that lunatic could want. We don't need her sucking you into 'the darkness' with her. Fuck that."_

" _She is beauty, she is grace, she will stab you in the face," he laughed, opening a beer. "Thanks for the concern, Lux."_

" _Someone needs to be concerned!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Sam thinks he's getting a one on one in his noggin with God - so help me if it's Lucifer - and the Darkness is a lady who wants to get in your pants! Let's not forget Cas going rogue and losing whatever might be left of his marbles and Raziel doesn't even know if she's coming or going anymore since Azalia vanished." She dropped to the bed with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. So many thoughts and emotion bombarded her mind; she felt helpless and like her chest was going to implode._

 _Dean got to his knees in front of her and hugged her tightly, petting her hair. She could smell the leather from his jacket even after he had taken it off and the musk of his fading cologne. She didn't understand why she was so emotional let alone about Dean. After a few minutes when he finally felt her relax, he pulled back and put his hands on her upper arms. "We'll figure it out, Lux," he smiled at her._

* * *

Lux rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Not really; not right now, no. Where are you two wardens, anyways?" She changed the topic.

"Katherine keeps appearances around Mystic Falls and keeps me updated. Slowly I'm working on getting Abaddon on our team instead of full time Lucifer but it's difficult because she is a Knight of Hell. I honestly have no idea where she is but she's been the little devil on my shoulder since I turned constantly trying to get me to shut it off and go Ripper." Azalia shook her head. "Katherine has kept me grounded as a favor to Damon and Aurellia."

"Didn't she murder Aurellia in cold blood?"

"Because Aurellia put her in the guillotine first by offering her up to Klaus. Aurellia was selfish; sometimes even more so than her best friend Katerina. She loved Aurellia like a sister for a long time; they met after Katherine was exiled from Bulgaria."

"Then come back to Mystic Falls and we can girl power the shit out of Lucifer! Doppelgangers for the win, kid! Come on, let Raz and I plan the wedding." Lux grinned widely.

"I can't get married with all this nonsense going on, are you mad?"

"It's Mystic freaking Falls! That's the best time to have a wedding!"

The front door opened, Katherine and Abaddon walking in. Lux jumped to her feet, fingering the whip holstered to her right thigh. "Wedding?" Abaddon scoffed. "Not if Klaus keeps flirting with the blonde. What's her name? Caroline?"

"What?" Lux breathed with astonishment. She looked to her doppelganger and felt the ache in her chest; saw the pain bubbling in her eyes.

Azalia's eyes widened and she looked to Katherine, heart nearly skipping a beat in fear. "Is that true?"

Katherine licked her teeth with clear irritation. She put a hand on her hip but both ravenettes could see that her hand was moving to something else. "I don't know why you had to open your mouth, Red; we both know I can rip your head off and do my nails at the same time." Before Abaddon could turn and make some witty comeback Katherine moved in a flash, stabbing her in the chest with an old looking dagger. The redhead screamed, eyes flashing black, and she dropped to the ground stunning the other two girls. The brunette vampire flipped her hair back and put both hands on her hips. "Come on girls, you didn't honestly believe that I didn't have a plan B? Or C, or D; you know how the alphabet goes."

Azalia stood to her feet slowly, setting her book on the coffee table. "Katherine, what's going on?"

"Yes, Klaus has been yucking it up with Barbie," she looked genuinely disgusted. "Why do you think I've been in Mystic Falls so much? That dagger won't hold her for long and she's going to be _pissed_ when she gets up so we have to move quickly."

"Isn't Mystic Falls a bad idea? What about all we've done?"

"Listen to me, Azalia, you're going to be fine. The second I see shit going south I will rip you away, okay? You are going to be back on Lucifer's radar again but you're safer in Mystic Falls with your family. Spite him by getting married right in front of him. Now go get dressed - we have a frat party to attend tonight."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Azalia spoke quietly as they walked into the party, adjusting her crow mask that covered her eyes.

Katherine put a hand on her lower back and shoved her in. "You need to start calling upon that confidence a vampire should have. What happened to that inner sociopath, hm?"

The two joined the crowd and Katherine immediately mingled. Her raven haired companion was clearly starting to unravel. She walked up to a pretty young woman (no where near her own level of beauty, she thought), and compelled her before bringing her to Azalia. She refused at first, knowing what Katherine was implying. The brunette bit into the strange woman's throat, allowing blood to spill, forcing the ravenette to smell it. "We've tested this before, Zalie," she smirked at her friend. "You have control. Living on blood bags forever is like eating TV dinner every night; some nights you just need a warm meal instead of instant."

She tried to remain calm but the scent of the fresh blood bombarded her nostrils like a child in a bakery. Behind the mask veins appeared under her eyes as they turned black, purple, and gold. She pulled her lips back, fangs fully extended, and bit into the other side of the woman's neck. The warm blood poured into her mouth like a liquid drug numbing her from the inside out. She released the second the woman's heart even remotely shifted out of beat. Katherine gave the woman her blood, compelled her again, and sent her on her way.

"Do you see how many people are this party? It's feeding grounds for creatures like us, especially you who would prefer not to kill. I want you to compel someone and feed on them like you just did."

"Katherine, I'm not doing that again. It's dangerous."

"No, it's not; use your brain for something other than straight line good. You can be a little chaotic good once and awhile, kid. There's no harm in feeding, getting rid of the wounds, and compelling them on their way. Think of it like fast food." She shrugged. "Besides, you need to practice your compulsion."

"My compulsion is just fine, thank you."

"Prove it then. Compel someone and feed, dammit. There is no way we're the only vampires at this party so don't try to feel bad. It's dinner time."

Azalia groaned and licked the remnants of the woman's blood from her lipstick painted dark red lips. She glanced around quickly and found a guy standing off by himself. She nodded towards him to Katherine who smirked and nodded, following her over to him. "Hey," she spoke sweetly to him, offering an alluring smile. "Me and my girl friend noticed you just as awkward and uncomfortable." She stepped right up to him, getting in his personal space which caused him to look directly into her eyes. "Do me a favor and keep quiet, yeah?"

His pupils dilated and expression went blank. "Yeah, sure," he spoke flatly and entranced.

"Just look like you're having a good time and don't make a peep." The two tore into his jugular and he didn't move or make a sound. As soon as his breathing and heart went off pattern Azalia let go and wiped her mouth. She had to shove Katherine off from killing him before giving him her blood and compelling him on his way. "See? I compel and feed just fine."

"Good. Then we're going to have fun tonight."

* * *

Lux walked barefoot down the hall of the bunker with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Her hair was up in a loose, messy bun; she wore black leggings and had stolen one of Dean's flannels. All was silent until something crashed to the floor. She stood upright, completely on guard, and didn't turn around. With her free hand she slowly and inconspicuously reached up in an attempt to grab the stiletto knife hidden in her bra.

She was shoved hard up against the wall, the mug falling from her hand and crashing to the floor. When she opened her eyes and saw Lucifer holding her there arrogantly, anger flooded through her. She struggled, cursing at him, but he effortlessly held her in place. "What the hell could you possibly want?" She snarled at him.

"What's got you left home alone?" He teased her, leaning close to her face. "Shouldn't those boys be keeping you right by their side?"

"Not a huge fan of the entire hunting process; so sorry you missed them but they're out poking around the Lizzie Borden house. Why don't you go try there?"

"I came here for you, silly," he smirked, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "I'm not stupid, I knew you were here all alone...completely unprotected."

"This is a Men of Letters bunker; I wouldn't call that completely unprotected. And besides, you know me and my favoritism for weaponry."

"And anybody else on the face of this disgusting Earth can be afraid of that spring assisted purple stiletto knife that Dean gave you in your bra." She jumped and started to thrash around again but Lucifer only rolled his eyes and held her steady. "I don't understand why you're fighting me, Lux; I gave you the life you live."

"Gee, thanks," she quipped. "I'm forever indebted. But I don't need a parole officer checking on me."

"You know I did always adore that smart-mouth you've got," he chuckled. "Such a sharp tongue it almost hurts."

"Damn, guess I better sharpen it before it gets dull."

"Azalia might have an easy time adjusting to hybrid life for now but I can tell it's taking its toll on you, sweetheart. All those already hard to understand emotions bombarding you so bad that you don't even know what you want anymore. You know angels are supposed to be mindless soldiers? But not you; not when you're a branch of one of _my_ feathers. I helped put the Darkness away eons ago." She accidently let out a small gasp. "I could do it again."

"For what price?" She cut her eyes at him.

"Same thing I needed last time for the apocalypse - Power that is soul bound to me." He leaned closer so their noses touched and she could feel his cool breath on her face. She turned her head and he grabbed her wrists with one hand, holding them above her head. His other hand slipped into the flannel and made her shiver; he yanked the blade from its hiding spot and moved his hand down to her waist, whispering in her ear, " _You._ "

* * *

" _You, you're everything I want  
And I, I'm everything you need  
This night is cutting into me  
You tie me down, you watch me bleed  
And we risk everything tonight…_"

Elena pulled her fangs from the stranger's neck, blood dripping down her own. She knew that voice. Quickly compelling the person away, Damon came to her side. "Listen to who's singing - I think it might be Azalia!"

" _I, I am the misery you crave  
And you, you are my faithful enemy  
This hunger seems to feed on me  
A sacred sin, a dying breed!  
And we risk everything! _"

The two pushed through the crowd towards the stage. "I know that song," Damon thought aloud. "I've heard her sing it in the shower before."

"What if it is her?"

" _They can never know just what we've done  
They can never know just what we've done  
They will never know all the blood we've shed  
The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end  
And they, they can never know just what we've done…_"

They looked up at the young woman singing, finally able to get a good view. She wore ripped up black skinny jeans, a maroon lace shirt, black heels, and a black mask with feathers that concealed her eyes too much for them to see if they were purple. Her hair was short and choppy which threw them off, but Damon knew the purpose of her mask. "They're crow feathers," he told Elena, eyes never leaving the girl.

" _Nothing good will come of this  
I'm screaming out with my last aching breath  
I'll be yours until my dying day  
But I can never see you…_"

She looked down at the crowd, immediately finding Damon's icy blue eyes. He couldn't see her eyes but he could feel that they were making eye contact. She almost seemed to sing directly towards him.

" _We, we knew how this would end_

 _And we knew we'd die before we lived_

 _But I'll never let you go_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _They will never know all the blood we shed_

 _The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end_

 _And they, they can never know just what we've done_

 _I will never let you go_

 _They can never know just what we've done_

 _I will never let you go_

 _We knew how this would end…_ "

She let her hands slip slowly from the mic-stand, backing away as the crowd clapped wildly for her. Using the darkness she slipped off of the stage and into the shadows. Damon and Elena tried desperately to follow and find her. They ran outside just after they heard the door but there was no sign of Azalia. Damon got angry quickly and punched a nearby tree.

"Damon, hang on!" Elena called. She had picked something up off the ground and handed it to him; it was the girl's crow mask. "It smells like cherry blossom perfume, hairspray, and blood…"

He took the mask delicately, finding the same three scents buried in the feathers. Running a thumb over the soft feathers his sister's face flashed in his mind. "It was Azalia; she was here."


	9. And We Risk Everything

09: And We Risk Everything.

The moment Dean saw the shattered mug of old hot chocolate on the floor his mind went to Lux. Not far from the remnants of the mug was her stiletto knife. He rubbed his face exasperatedly just waiting for Cas to come back with some kind of answers about her. The second he heard the angel's wings he spun around, immediately frozen when he saw the look on Cas' face.

"She was taken," he admitted solemnly. "By Lucifer…"

The elder Winchester lashed out and punched the closest wall, cutting open his knuckles and making them bleed. "Where are they? So help me God if he lays a finger on her," he snarled.

"Easy Dean, your feelings for Lux are showing," Sam teased.

"I don't care!" He shouted back. "You wanna hear it? Yeah, I really care about Lux. A lot. I really, genuinely, fucking do. Are ya happy? Since Azalia died and turned it's affected her too; Lucifer is taking advantage of that."

Sam looked away from his brother's eyes, remembering the latest vision he had had. "Listen, I think...I think she's supposed to help him seal away the Darkness. There was purple light mixed with Lucifer's gold in my vision."

"I don't give a damn if the two of them together could make world peace because y'know what? It's never gonna happen. Lucifer has her as some kind of bargaining chip so we 'need' him. He's already got you believing he can even stand toe to toe with Amara."

"He already helped put her away once-"

"Keyword being 'helped', Sammy. As in he stood with his other three siblings _and_ God to put a lock and key on her. In case you forgot, we got two dead archangels, one either completely insane or dead in Hell, and God doesn't give a fuck anymore. He hasn't in a long time. We could deal with the apocalypse and we'll deal with this. The first step is getting Lux back."

* * *

Lux groaned as she came to, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. When her vision focused panic set in; she was back at the old apartment Lucifer had during the apocalypse, sitting right back on the same bed. She jumped off immediately, skin crawling. She ran to the door only to find it locked with a little note from Lucifer reading, ' _You didn't think I'd let you wander about this time, did you?_ ' Frantically she went to the window just to find another little note.

' _Your other half is borderline crazy so of course I'm not testing if you are too._ '

She groaned and tried to even zap herself out but she couldn't feel her wings or grace. Running her hands through her hair a final note appeared in fire on the desk. ' _Wards and spells too, sweetheart. No fly time for you either._ ' Enraged, she punched a hole in the nearest wall, spewing every curse she could possibly think of. Lux paced around the room, despising the fact that she was barefoot and forced to touch the floor with her skin.

Her mind went straight to Dean and she hugged his flannel around her. He had to have been back and noticed her gone by now; it was just a matter of time. She despised being a damsel in distress but being cut off from her powers and locked in a room prevented her from doing much. If the door was just locked and not spelled shut it wouldn't be so much of an issue but Lucifer knew better. She wondered if maybe she could telepathically reach Azalia; they had a weird magic bond, who knew what that entailed? If she could feel some of the effects of Azalia turning, perhaps Lux could make her feel that she was in distress.

The temperature dropped suddenly, frost appearing on the window. She backed away from the window, still snuggled as tightly as she could into the flannel. She took a breath as the door began to jingle and unlock. She flashed back to the fear that Azalia felt as Matteo cornered her and shivered. She shook her head and chose offensive instead; she wasn't helpless, she just needed an opportunity. The second the door swung open she stopped thinking and bolted. She crossed the threshold, hope flooding her and quickly being yanked away.

Lucifer laughed when he saw her try to run. He grabbed her effortlessly by the collar and flung her onto the bed. He 'tsk'ed her, the door shutting and locking behind him. "You're such a stubborn little fighter; it's adorable."

"Blow me," Lux spat at him, crawling as far back on the bed as she could.

"So mouthy," he chuckled, walking up to the foot of the bed. "That's going to have to put on the back burner if you want to spare Azalia's life from being in the cage with me."

Her eyes widened. "What the fuck lies are you going off about now?"

He held his hands up in defense. "No lies; Bonnie Bennett is working with a man by the name of Professor Shane. They're trying to get the cure for vampirism as you know but also keep me out of town."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She might have her hands on a spell that can send me back to the cage. And if you don't work with me then I'll drag Azalia down there right with me." He smirked arrogantly. "You wouldn't want that, would you? Poor thing already has such a fragile noggin. Just imagine what I can do to her when she's locked in _my_ cage with _me_."

"Bonnie wouldn't let that happen. Azalia is a Salvatore, she belongs in Mystic Falls. They've saved her before."

"And perhaps one too many times to give a damn anymore." He shrugged. "She is a Salvatore and closest with big bro Damon who's had plenty of bad rendezvous with the Bennetts. Are you really willing to risk her life?"

Lux bit her inner lip. "What do you even need me for so badly, huh?"

"Plenty of things, actually. You completely take over Lilith's spot as my right hand; you're better than the demons. The Winchesters want the Darkness put away and I know you do too because she's so touchy-touchy with precious Dean." He chuckled. "Staying by my side not only increases my own power but yours too, sweetheart."

"Sam and Dean will find me," she argued. "They'll never stop looking and they'll never work with you knowing that you've got me prisoner."

Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed calmly, causing her to scowl. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm going to keep you locked up just to feed off of your energy for myself. Let me clarify by saying that you should still be quite thankful I'm being the gentleman that I am right now." He smirked at her, the look in his eyes making her blood run cold.

Shock appeared on her countenance immediately. She wanted nothing more than to jump out the window whether it be to fly or fall. "No," she spoke adamantly but shaky. "You want and need my permission again and this time the answer is no. _Hell no._ "

He flicked his wrist and she flew towards him until he grabbed her by the chin while she sat on her knees. "You think I'm sitting here _asking_ for your permission?" He laughed. He got in her face, holding her there as she tried to back away. "Your emotions are so out of control that your own body will betray you."

"You're wrong," she argued, still trying to escape his grasp. "I'll never-"

"You'll never, what? Betray Dean?" He laughed again. "Give me a break, Lux. You two are wishful thinking. Just think about the way Amara looks at him, touches him." She shut her eyes and tried to shake her head. " _Think of the way he looks back at her. How he doesn't even resist her touch._ "

"Enough!" Lux shouted, slapping his hand away with all her might. "We're going to get rid of the Darkness without your help!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the temples, forcing her to remember the first night they had shared together. He made it as vivid as Sam's visions, so strong she could feel it all over again. She mentally fought back as hard as she could but she could still feel his icy hands all over her again. Her hip burned a calm warmth where his sigil once laid.

"You're under my wings, Lux; you always have been," he told her while still bombarding her mind. "They're not going to save you this time."

In her mind, Lux was screaming; begging for help, for mercy. She could feel his hands roaming every inch of her skin, haunting her to the bone. Her heart started to beat faster, breaths becomming ragged and uneven. His hands ran through her hair, tugging dominantly, and grabbed possessively at her skin. She could feel his cold lips all over her neck and chest. Slowly she began to melt, her thighs growing increasingly warm beneath her leggings. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek.

Lucifer released his hold on her mind, gently tugging her hair out of the bun as she came back to reality. He could see the self-loathing and sorrow behind her eyes, lust slowly bubbling its ugly way forward. He cupped her cheek gently and smirked before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Azalia stood at the door of the boarding house biting her lip anxiously. She mentally argued with herself about knocking or just walking in. Technically the boarding house was still hers. She could almost hear Katherine chastising her, barking at her to just go in. Taking a breath, she fixed the bag on her shoulder and turned the knob. _Maybe half their problem is that they never lock the damn doors,_ she thought before dramatically shoving the door open.

Damon's eyes were the first on her. He didn't hesitate in running to the door and sweeping his sister off her feet into a tight hug. She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pure joy consuming her. He set her on her feet and looked her over, poking at her hair. "You seem alright but you look like you had a run in with a lawn mower."

She laughed boisterously, a sound that made him smile. "I needed a change. Katherine wasn't terribly fond of it at first either but I assure you it looked worse before she fixed it."

"Katherine? You were with her?" Elena questioned.

"And Abaddon. They were both sent by orders of Lucifer but Katherine obviously had ulterior motives. She taught me how to vampire." She grinned and showed her fangs.

"So it was you at the party," Damon confirmed. "Then where did you vanish off to after and," he sniffed her, "why do you smell like perfume and pot?"

Azalia grinned guiltily, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

 _She walked through Mystic Falls gathering her thoughts, slowly losing control of her emotions. She thought of Damon and how Stefan abandoned her, being back on Lucifer's radar. She contemplated going to the Grill for a drink but didn't want to be seen just yet. As she began to spiral she smelled it and darted down the alley._

" _Jeremy?" She questioned in disbelief, seeing the young Gilbert with a joint to his lips._

 _He choked on the smoke for a moment. "Azalia? What the hell?"_

 _She waved him off and leaned against the wall opposite him. "I will explain what I need to if you smoke with me."_

 _He choked again. "What?"_

" _You want to smoke alone in an alley or have a buddy who can keep her mouth shut? I mean, I could easily find Elena if you want." She smirked playfully._

 _Jeremy chuckled and rolled his eyes before handing her the joint. "Stoner buddies than."_

* * *

"It helps curb the cravings," she shrugged. "It's why I wear at least two different perfumes at all times; the scents and the high help me from losing my shit. Are you going to judge me for being 420 friendly or be thankful that I'm home?" She grinned and held her arms open.

Damon rolled his eyes and hugged her tight again. "I'm glad you're home, Azalia. I really am."

She smiled into his chest. "Yeah, me too."

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked when the two pulled apart.

Azalia looked at him with bitterness and some spite, one hand on her hip. "Well after my trip to the bottom of the river that caused me to die, I turned and crawled out of the water to find Kat and Abaddon. I've got a safe house up North where I've been well trained. Keep in mind when I was still Lux I did spend time becoming an assassin as well." She glared at the younger brother. He opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up to silence him. "I really don't want to know nor do I care what you have to say for yourself, Stefan. Your vengeance on Klaus meant more than my life, I understand that. But I did and do still love him very much. I'm not exactly mad but I can't say I just don't care either. And now this," she pointed to herself, "is what you have to live with. If I fuck up and hurt someone it's on you, Stefan. You did this to me. But I really don't want to deal with this right now. Tonight I want to just curl up in _my_ bed." She smiled softly.

Damon put a hand on her head. "I haven't touched it since you left."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before dashing upstairs. She took a quick shower and changed into some pajamas before jumping onto her old bed. The smell of her old perfume and Damon still remained in the blankets. Happily, she curled up into the large blankets and closed her eyes.

Her dream started off dark and cold, confusing her. It was difficult to see but she swore she felt someone touching her. She shivered as the feeling of cold hands caressing her grew stronger. She tried desperately to shake off the feeling through the darkness to no avail. Her chest ached in a way that made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. A dark purple light started to illuminate and she found herself in a familiar apartment but she couldn't place where she knew it from. She heard a sob and the pain in her chest forced her to her knees.

" _Dean…"_ She recognized Lux's voice echoing through the room. " _I'm so sorry…"_

Her hip started to burn and she hastily pulled up the hem of her shirt. Lucifer's sigil glowed in purple against her skin. "Lux," she breathed with realization. She was choke-slammed into the bed suddenly, the dark purple beginning to lighten to reality. She opened her eyes and found herself in her counterpart's body staring up at Lucifer with horror. Through Lux she screamed bloody murder so fearfully that it woke her up.

Damon had heard her thrashing around from a night terror and tried to help her. She woke up screaming with sweat and tears running down her face. He quickly pulled her into his arms and consoled her until she could breathe properly. Once she calmed down he brushed the hair from her face and looked at her with deep concern. "What was that, Azalia?"

"I think Lux is in trouble," she breathed. "So bad that it could reach me." She shuddered.

"Do you have any idea what might be happening?"

She explained the horrible dream to him quickly. "It was Lucifer…" She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "He must have gotten Lux. I think he's got her at the apartment he used during the apocalypse. We've got to call Sam and Dean. Or Raziel! Where's Raziel?"

"Right here," the angel spoke after arriving in a flutter of feathers. "And you're right - Lucifer does have Lux. But he's got the place warded for war. Neither Cas nor I can get it and she has no access to her wings or Power. She's completely at his mercy…" She looked crestfallen.

Azalia's hand flew to her mouth. "What the hell does he want with her that's so horrible?" Damon questioned.

"The soul bond," the raven haired hybrid's voice shook as she remembered.

Raziel nodded sadly. "If she sleeps with him it will completely form the bond giving Lucifer nearly unlimited power."

She could still feel his hands all over her like he must have done to Lux. She felt sick to her stomach. "And that's exactly what he's making sure happens…"


	10. I Feel the Monster Caged Inside of Me

10: I Feel the Monster Caged Inside of Me.

Azalia had been on edge for days; she could feel Lux's internal agony that riled up her own inner demons and to top it off she could tell that the hunter, Connor, was following her. She mostly stayed in the boarding house, having lost her confidence to see Klaus. She didn't want him to see her as a mess. Sometimes if she lost focus she would trance into Lux lucidly. Eventually she decided she would just attempt a nap.

" _Zalie?" She heard Lux call to her. She wondered when the angel had taken to calling her that. "Azalia, please tell me you're there…" She practically sobbed._

 _The hybrid focused mentally until everything came into light; Lux appeared in the boarding house with her. Hastily she ran over and hugged the shorter haired ravenette on the brink of tears. "What is this?" She questioned curiously._

" _Our mind link," Lux answered quickly. "We can finally freely talk but it won't last long. Especially not with what Lucifer's done to me…"_

 _Azalia frowned. "What's he done to you, Lux? Are you hurt?"_

" _Not exactly; he was able to get deep into my head, Zalie...he basically brainwashed me. I'm trapped in my own mind watching him take advantage of what he's done and I just," she nearly threw up in her mouth, shaking her head with disgust. "He got in deep enough where my emotions and instinct would completely override my rational judgement. Please, Zalie, I don't want you in the middle of this because of how dangerous he is now but I need you." Lux started to cry, clinging to the hybrid's hands desperately. "I know you know where I am. Dean, Sam, Raz, Cas, Damon, Klaus, please," she begged. "I can't go on like this…"_

 _She nodded furiously, holding Lux's hands tightly back with comfort. A newfound determined fire burned in her eyes, gold flickering behind the amethyst. "I'm coming for you, Lux. I promise."_

She was promptly thrown back into her own body, gasping as she woke up on her back in her bed. She leaped out of the bed, nearly falling to her face, and quickly dressed in the first clean clothes she grabbed - tight black jeans, a purple flannel, and black combat boots. With all the supernatural speed she could muster, she practically flew to the Grill.

Damon's car wasn't near the bar so she hastily walked around the center of town. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number when the feeling of being watched crept up her spine. Phone still in hand and trying to go through she spun around and saw Connor staring her down with arrogance. "I really don't have time to deal with you, man. Schedule an appointment."

"You shouldn't have survived that car crash," he told her. "None of the Originals had their sights on you. You were free game for a quick window."

"Yeah funny thing about that is that I have this asinine ability to live; I'll just keep coming back. Since you want to badly to take up my time I guess I'll ask for hahas: why exactly did you make an attempt on my life?" She shrugged.

"So this," he gestured to her, "wouldn't happen. It's a little harder to knock off the Originals, especially Klaus, but not his mate while she was still human."

"Sorry to disappoint but there was never a moment of humanity in my life. I was born wolf, guarded by the Mikaelsons, and haunted by Lucifer who still continues to dangle my life and sanity above my head. So if you really want some vengeance, take it up with the big guy. I recommend finding yourself an archangel's blade."

"Why do that when I can just kill you and take the one I know you have that belongs to Lucifer himself?" Sweat started to bead on the back of her neck; she really hoped that call had gone through. She took a cautious step back. "All I gotta do is take off that pretty little head."

She took another step back and he shrugged his bag off of his shoulder, taking out a machete. Azalia was conflicted; should she kill him in defense (and some vengeance), or run like hell the other way? He came at her poised with the machete and she reared back her fist. Out of nowhere a brunette zoomed in, tackling Connor to the ground, and then there was blood. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief; "Elena?!"

The elder Gilbert stood and wiped the blood from her mouth. "We'd been dealing with him all day and then I saw him ready to kill you." She shook her head. "I didn't think; I just moved."

"Well snap," Azalia laughed and high-fived her, "that was fucking awesome! And thanks, by the way." She laughed a little.

"Oh I wouldn't be too thrilled." Azalia whipped around, quickly shoving Elena behind her protectively when she heard Lucifer's voice. "You killed a member of the five, kiddo; that comes with a small price. And just for fun, I think I might give you a buddy for that since sweet Azalia hates me so much."

The ravenette hastily grabbed Connor's fallen machete. "You can stay the absolute fuck away from me, away from them, and away from this whole town. What the fuck did you do to Lux?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Nothing she doesn't want, sweetheart."

"Bullshit!" She spat. "You fucked with her head!"

"I just made it so she would learn to let go and stop fighting what she really wants. I think you both need a dose of that too."

He vanished and the two girls jumped on high alert, ready to fight together. They heard the feathers just a second too late, spinning to attack as he reappeared at their sides and touched their foreheads. Elena fell immediately unconscious; Azalia had one final look of horror and fear before she crashed beside the brunette.

* * *

Damon could handle listening to the interaction with Connor over the phone but lost it the second he heard Lucifer. He grabbed Stefan and the two went running to find the girls. They knew already what was going to happen to Elena for killing a member of the Brotherhood. They found the two out cold on the common and quickly got rid of Connor's body before taking the girls back to the boarding house. They were laid in separate rooms awaiting for them to wake up.

"Raziel," Damon called in a pained voice. "You're the only angel I really know, let alone one who gives a dick about what's going on. We really need you right now. Please."

There was a flutter of feathers behind him momentarily after he started pouring a glass of bourbon. "I haven't heard anyone call for me in ages. What can I do?"

"Elena killed a member of the Brotherhood of the Five defending Azalia which inflicts the curse on her but then Lucifer showed up and did something to Azalia too. Said something about giving Elena a buddy for the price she has to pay now and doing whatever he did to Lux to Azalia."

Raziel took a sharp breath, the pieces coming together to her immediately. "He's going to make Azalia hallucinate until she lets go...until she abandons all hope and gives into her instincts."

"We might be able to help Elena," came Stefan. "Could it work for Azalia too?"

"You'd have to be able to get extremely deep into the depths of her mind. Lux could find Azalia because of their mind link."

"Klaus and I can do it," Damon spoke suddenly, staring at his drink.

"Are you positive? You can't have any kinds of doubts going into a mind like hers or you'll end up lost or dead."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Klaus stared down at Azalia's unconscious form with astonishment. He could hear Elena struggling with her hallucinations next door. He almost couldn't believe that he was looking at her again.

"She never took off her engagement ring," Raziel told him with a hand gently on his arm. "She was coming back solely for you and Damon."

He rubbed his face and nodded. "Then I suppose we're going to have to bring her back. Bit difficult to have a wedding when the bride is-"

Azalia lurched up screaming suddenly. She lashed out and started attacking the three, throwing anything in her reach. Damon grabbed her and held her as tightly as he could with her thrashing around. Klaus finally watched firsthand as the veins appeared beneath her eyes that turned black, gold, and amethyst. She snarled wildly, baring her fangs violently. She howled loudly, shaking her head as though she wanted to claw at it.

" _Don't you want to turn the beauty into the beast?"_

Azalia could see him. She could hear him. She could _feel_ him. And she went mad. She tried desperately to choke down the rage that spewed from her but it wouldn't stop overflowing. Her emotions started to consume her, senses on overload. "Stay the hell away from me," she snarled at the archangel.

He laughed. "Your world is whatever I want it to be, understand? You let me in; I've got my finger wiggling around in your brain pan. You're my little bitch in every sense of the word."

"I know how this ends."

"Oh do ya now?" He laughed again. "Sorry sweetheart but this ends when you can't take it anymore."

The other three in the room were confused; who was she talking to?

"Azalia," Damon tried to reason with her. He turned her to face him, still holding her tightly. "Zale." She looked weakly at him. "It's not real. Whatever you're seeing, it's not there."

"He's not there," Lucifer whispered in her ear. "He's never been there. It was always..just.. _me_." He chuckled and pet her hair. "I think this is my best torture yet; make you believe that you're free and then yank the wall over your eyes. You never left, _Lux._ Azalia isn't real. You're still in Delaware. With me." He grinned.

Her eye twitched, breathing growing irregular. Damon held her face. "Look at me, Azalia. It's not real."

"You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away," she muttered, Lucifer chiming in behind her.

"She's seeing Lucifer," Klaus realized painfully. He remembered the archangel saying that before.

Azalia grabbed her head and let out a frustrated scream that knocked Damon away from her. She reacted quickly and grabbed the archangel blade from beneath her pillow, pointing it at Lucifer. "How do you think this is going to end?" He asked her playfully.

"I hate you," she spat at him.

Klaus sighed, staring at the silver blade pointed towards him. He looked closely at the ravenette, seeing the distinct distance in her eyes. She was completely oblivious to reality. Carefully, he stepped towards her, ignoring Raziel and Damon. "Azalia, luv, listen to me."

"I own you," Lucifer told her, walking threateningly close. "I'm just getting started."

" _Azalia, luv, listen to me…"_

Her eye twitched, hearing the echo of Klaus' voice. For a moment she saw his devilish blue eyes instead of Lucifer's cold and sadistic ones. A sharp pain shot through her head and she cried out, falling to one knee. When she looked up, Lucifer was in her face menacingly. Panic started to set in as the bloodlust crept up on her. Her throat felt dry, the beast inside of her clawing its way up. She licked her lips and suddenly everything was still and silent. Her eyes went vacant as though she was in a trance. Everybody stood still, nearly jumping when her eyes quickly focused. There was a clear difference in the purple hue.

"I'm done playing nice," she snarled through grit teeth. Lucifer's image grew angry before fading away and showing her reality.

"Lux," Raziel breathed.

The ravenette smirked and twirled the archangel blade in her hand. "I'm Lux Maristela; I'm a survivor. I can't hold this for long - Azalia is in my body too."

Lucifer appeared back through smoke side by side with reality. "You really shouldn't have done that, little Lux." He held his palm out towards her. "Why don't you show us Azalia's real colors and see how it feels?"

She screamed and fell to her knees, feeling the veins burning beneath her eyes. She clung tightly to the blade as her fangs extended painfully. She looked up at him howling with beastly rage. She could feel the full strength of the bloodlust. "Lucifer, get out of our heads!" Without anymore hesitation she drove the blade deep into her doppelganger's body's chest. She knew it wouldn't kill her permanently.

* * *

Azalia let out a gasp when she was thrust into Lux's body. She immediately ran to a mirror and looked at her reflection. She touched the pale face gently, disgusted and appalled by the clear hickey on the crook of her neck. She couldn't feel Lux's wings or grace, only a complete lack of inhibition. She wondered if that was what shutting off her humanity would feel like.

Her heart began to pound violently, the bloodlust following her into Lux's body. Breathing heavily she felt something pricking at her skin beneath her shirt. Lifting the hem enough she found Lucifer's sigil carved with a blade into Lux's hip. Anger fueled the bloodlust and she bit it back, her gums aching where her fangs would have been. She searched the drawers and found the dagger Lucifer must have used to mark her before finding the door unlocked.

Carefully, she crept down the hall. Her heart pounded in her ears, the need for blood haunting her. She found the front door and bolted, immediately running into someone with the dagger still in hand. They asked her several questions that she couldn't hear. All she could hear was their heartbeat, seeing their blood pumping through their carotid artery. With what Lucifer had already done to Lux, Azalia couldn't even think twice; she swiped the blade across the man's neck and latched her mouth right on. When she had her fill to quiet the hunger she let him drop to the ground. Blood dripped off her chin; she wanted more. A sharp pain stung in her chest and she fell in a heap near her victim, completely unconscious.

* * *

When Azalia reopened her eyes she was in a wedding dress standing in front of a door, bouquet in hand. She was confused and ready to run until the door opened and Damon appeared at her side, taking her arm. He smiled down at her at as they started to walk. "It took a lot to find where you were hiding," he told her quietly. "Your mind is like a battlefield."

"So this isn't real?" She asked, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

He shook his head. "No. Klaus and I came to save you from the mental torment Lucifer inflicted on you. I thought you hadn't been planning the wedding." He smirked slyly.

She blushed and looked around at the guests and entire setup. "Truthfully I really haven't thought of the details. This was my childhood dream; I remember reading a beautiful wedding scene in a book. Everything is perfect." She smiled. They got closer to the altar and she could see Klaus from behind. She took a deep breath as he turned slowly to face her. She swore her heart skipped a beat. Damon gave her away and nodded to her with a smile.

"I suppose it shouldn't be too difficult to put our wedding together for real then," Klaus teased her, lifting the veil off of her face. "You already look beautiful."

Tears welled in her bright purple eyes. "I've missed you so much."

He smiled warmly at her, gently touching her cheek. "You're going to need to be stronger than Lucifer's mind games to see me again, luv. Can you do that?"

Damon took her bouquet so they could hold hands as she started to cry. "I can fight my damndest."

"And you will never have to fight alone." He tilted her head up and kissed her. The crowd clapped.

* * *

Lux awoke with a pained groan and a throbbing in her skull. She sat up in the bed and felt something dried to her face. She dragged herself to the bathroom and nearly fell over when she saw her face and chest covered in dried blood. For a moment she could feel her rationality, mind spinning at what Azalia had done in her body. Her eyes widened as the bloodlust crept up slowly on her.

"Oh Lord," she breathed shakily. "If she left pieces of her vampire hunger in me...what did I leave behind in her?"

"Exactly what I needed you to, sweetheart." Lux whipped around, holding the sink for support as she stared up at Lucifer. "Azalia has some pretty good free will; maybe she should join Team Free Will." He chuckled. "I knew you'd be able to tell when she was in too much trouble for her to handle and jump in. I must say though, I didn't anticipate the desire for blood to remain in you but hey, I can work with it. Kind of hot, honestly." He flicked his forked tongue with a smirk.

"What, you want her to shut off her humanity? Because she'll never do that."

"Not quite," he wagged a finger at her. "I just want her to stop being so damn attached and thoughtful about everything like you were. I needed her to finally let go and give in to the beast of her vampire nature. Get drunk on blood because her hubby to be is a bloodthirsty hybrid, have some fun like we've been having, and, well, you know the birds and bees." He chuckled darkly.

Lux sneered with horror. "They're both hybrids - half _vampire_. She can't have children, not anymore."

"You also believed that her turning would cut off the connection to me but that was just another lie I made up centuries ago. It's just all about timing, sweetheart." He looked at the watch on his wrist before back tauntingly at Lux. "Now I know you've had your touch at free will at again thanks to Azalia in your body but that's going to have to go."

"Over my dead, cold, lifeless corpse."

He made a face. "Sorry darling, not into that. Doesn't quite make the list like," he took a switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open.

"Don't," she told him warningly.

"What's the matter, Lux?" He held the tip of the knife to his throat with a sadistic smirk. "Afraid you won't have the control? Because you won't."

She lunged in an attempt to stop him but got too close just as the blood started to drip. She cowered back, covering her nose and mouth with her hands. The scent got through her fingers and deep into her nose, tearing her down from the inside. She snarled and clung to the sink with her eyes clamped shut. "Fuck off," she growled.

Lucifer grabbed her from behind, holding her arms at her sides with one arm across her. With his free hand he freshened and deepened the cut, getting blood on his hand and forcing it towards her mouth. She could almost taste the blood on her lips, refusing to look away from the horrible sight in the mirror. She focused hard on how awful and wrong it was in a desperate attempt at free will.

He rubbed his thumb with blood across her lips, forcing some into her mouth as he nuzzled her neck. Lux watched her reflection change in the mirror to a beast she couldn't recognize. The bloodlust overcame her. Lucifer didn't even need to trap her in her mind anymore; he could tame her with blood. Especially his own blood. The moment her lips wrapped around the bloody gash on his neck she was sold. Part of her wondered if it was how Sam felt when he was hooked on demon blood.


	11. A Sacred Sin

11: A Sacred Sin.

Azalia danced freely to the blaring music. She could feel Klaus' hands on her hips as they swayed. He had decided on an engagement party when they brought her back, an attempt at having one night of fun. Strobe lights danced through the darkness making it harder for non-supernatural creatures to see well. She smelled blood and immediately found Rebekah feeding on some guy in a back corner. Looking around she saw Kol doing the same with a pretty blonde.

"Got your eye on the fun, luv?" Klaus spoke in her ear. "They've all been compelled already."

Something in her screamed 'no' and she could feel it but the more she heard the hearts pounding the quieter the scream got. Looking further through the crowd she was surprised to see Elena with her fangs in someone as well. Klaus tapped her shoulder and pointed not far from Elena where Damon was too. Azalia licked her lips, eyes flashing their bloodthirsty tricolor.

"There's no harm, luv. Not even if their heart stops. It's in our nature; we are the predator and they are the prey."

" _They're our means of survival,"_ she recalled Katherine telling her when she first turned. " _We are the animal, they are our food. So eat if you're hungry."_

The Original hybrid took the hand of a nearby redhead and pulled her over to his fiance. She smiled at Azalia and danced with her. Klaus could tell she was staring at the girl's carotid and brushed her red hair away to expose the vein better. She looked up at him and he nodded. A sense of pride washed over him as he watched her face change and her fangs drove into the girl's skin.

Azalia turned with her victim so her back was against Klaus as a way of telling him to join. He chuckled, getting the hint and tearing into the other side of the red head's jugular.

* * *

Lux raked her fingernails down Lucifer's bare chest and kissed him gently with blood on her lips. She left bloody kisses across his chest, making him shiver. He growled and grabbed her harshly by the hair, making her look at him. She stared into his cold, blue eyes, unsettling her but making her inner hunger desire more. He laid still as her warm hand laid calmly on his icy chest, rather enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He could see that she was still fighting herself.

"Relax, Lux," Lucifer told her softly, moving his hand from her hair to her face. "Stop fighting. You are safe under my wings." He pulled her face close, kissing her tenderly.

She kissed him back for a moment before breaking away. "Lucifer, I _can't,_ " she grit her teeth and shut her heard him playing with the knife before he started leaving kisses on her neck.

"Mm, Lux," he purred in her ear, making her shiver. " _You need to._ "

"No," she whimpered, hearing the knife tear at his skin.

His fingers trailed down her chest, playing with the hem of her bra. He looked at her with a dangerous expression, eyes flashing red. He tilted her face towards him so she could see the blood. " _Yes._ " He swiftly flipped her, pinning her beneath him with one hand. With the other he clawed at the bare skin of her inner thigh, enjoying the sounds that escaped her lips.

Lux tried desperately to fight but even with Lucifer's frozen temperature her body was on fire. Her mind screamed 'no' but her body begged for more and the bloodlust scratched impatiently. "Oh, God," she half moaned and whimpered.

Lucifer chuckled in her ear, licking up her bare neck and making her shudder. "God isn't with you, sweetheart. He never has been and he never will be."

* * *

Azalia and Klaus had vanished from the party, heading up the stairs sharing bloody kisses passionately. Klaus held her against the wall at the top of the stairs, kissing her hungrily. He'd missed her desperately, foolishly even ever considering Caroline. He felt her nails grow sharply and claw down his back which made him growl and eyes flash gold. He effortlessly lifted Azalia off her feet, speeding to his door and kicking it open while he kissed her. She reached a hand out to shut the door behind them.

She kicked off her boots before Klaus threw her on the bed. He shed his button down shirt before climbing on top of her. She raked her claw-like nails down his bare back and he ripped open her flannel shirt. For some reason she could swear she heard Lux screaming in the back of her mind. Outside, thunder rolled deep in the dark clouds.

Azalia put her hands on his face as it started to change, eyes glowing a hungry gold. She flung her choppy locks off her shoulder and shrugged off the flannel. She let out a gasp when he bit her and dragged his own claws up her inner thigh. Reality seemed to flash in her mind, briefly changing to Lucifer's Delaware apartment illuminated in purple. The air around her seemed to grow colder; she thought it was just the wolf blood overheating. Lucifer's laugh rang in the depths of her mind; Lux was still screaming. Azalia tuned out both.

* * *

Lux woke up feeling hungover. She attempted in getting out of the bed, naked and wrapped in the sheet, but lost balance and fell to the floor. Her legs felt like mush. The rest of her felt dirty; she craved a hot shower. Still wrapped in the sheet she made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't bear to look at her reflection, getting in the shower with the water as hot as it could go without doing so.

She nearly cried when she watched the blood wash off of her. Her skin was desperately trying to heal over Lucifer's engravement but he clearly reopened the night prior. Angrily, Lux dug into the carving on her hip with her nails. She let out a snarl of pain and dug through the blood until her skin was completely raw and free of the sigil; all that remained was a large, bloody scratch.

The hunger crept up her spine. She punched the wall with the side of her fist, forcing it into something else. She realized she couldn't just cage the bloodlust so she decided to repurpose it. She was done being a slave and a puppet and honestly an angel. With water cascading down her finally clean face a plot began to form.

When Lux got out of the shower there was a box and a note on the sink for her. She rolled her eyes and gagged knowing it was from Lucifer.

' _Going to be gone for the day. I trust you'll be a good girl. Snacks are downstairs._ '

She cut her eyes at the piece of paper, cursing at it as though he could hear her. She wrapped up in towels tightly and stomped downstairs where she saw about ten random strangers. She surveyed the crowd and found a young woman wearing tight blue jeans, a black flannel, and black heeled boots. She walked right up to her and took her by the hand, taking her upstairs. She heard the crowd murmur and rolled her eyes. Going back to the bathroom with the girl, she shut the door behind her.

"What's going on…?" the brunette asked timidly.

"What's your name, hun?"

"Olivia."

"Well, Olivia, I'm going to need you to give me that adorable outfit and put on whatever's in that box." Lux smiled at the girl. "Then I'm gonna need you to give me a little hair cut."

* * *

Azalia couldn't take lying awake next to Klaus while he slept like a bear any longer. She giggled as she squirmed her way out of his arms, swiftly grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it on. She kissed his cheek gently before dashing over to her room. She put on a pair of lacy panties and went searching for an outfit to wear when she was hit with a wave of nausea. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and went flying to the bathroom.

Rebekah was walking up the stairs when she heard the ravenette puking violently. She ran in and promptly tied her hair back into a small ponytail, away from the harm of vomit. Azalia chuckled in between her hurls. "Now that's a true girl friend."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "If there's two things I've learned from the unspoken girl code it's don't sleep with your best mate's lover unless you plan to kill at least one of them," Azalia laughed which caused another round of gagging, "and pull a girl's hair back when you see them throwing up because nobody wants bloody vomit in their hair. Why exactly are you throwing up so horrifically?"

She groaned and wiped her mouth with a nearby towel before flushing the toilet. She shook her head and flopped on the floor against the bathtub. "I have no idea. I've never been sick like this in my entire life. Not even from alcohol."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow as she sat on the edge of the tub above her friend. Out of sheer curiosity she listened intently to the girl's body. She let out a gasp when she heard a second heartbeat. "You're bloody pregnant!"

Azalia jumped to her feet and stumbled, catching herself on the wink. "Bullshit!" She argued, shaking her head furiously.

"I can hear the baby's heart! If you listen I'm sure you can as well!"

"Do you know how old the fetus has to be for that to be a thing? Six _weeks_ , Rebekah. Six weeks." She held up six fingers. "You know when the last and only time I've gotten laid in the last six weeks was? Like six _hours_ ago! HOURS." She pointed to her belly and firmly said, "No."

"Just listen-"

"No! I'm no genius at math but I know damn well that it does not add up!"

"What's all this yelling about?" Elijah asked as he and Kol came to the door.

"And how the bloody hell hasn't it woken Nik yet?" Kol complained. "You two sound like screeching birds!"

"Listen," Rebekah told her brothers. "Just listen to the girl's body; there's a second heartbeat!"

Both brothers' eyes widened. Azalia started to argue but Kol walked over and grabbed her mouth to silence her. The brothers listened in and were also taken back by the second heartbeat coming from her womb. "It's true, Azalia," Elijah told her calmly. "There is a second heartbeat. You're pregnant."

She slapped Kol's hand away and ran her hands through her hair. "That's not even physically possible!" She started to get lightheaded and the nausea returned.

Rebekah shrugged. "I've read this before in a book. I mean, the woman was human and he was a vampire but her pregnancy was quick and the child grew just as fast."

Azalia groaned obnoxiously. "That's literally _Twilight_ you twit. Are you fucking serious right now?"

"While there are several issues with Rebekah's exact theory," Elijah played devil's advocate calmly, "it is still a real myth among the supernatural community."

"Myth," the ravenette stretched. "Myth, myth, myth, _myth!_ "

Elijah ignored her. "You are a special, new kind of hybrid sired from Niklaus. You're both also from the same werewolf pack."

"Not to mention bloody Lucifer poking around," Kol muttered, rolling his eyes.

The four fell silent and Azalia leaned against the tub again, staring up at the ceiling. For a moment she allowed herself to hear the faster little heartbeat. They all heard Klaus' footsteps and looked at him when he walked up. "I can hear the child from my bedroom," his lips twitched towards a smirk. "You're going to need your hearing checked if you can't."

Tears started to fall down her face. "Why did this even happen?"

He chuckled and walked past his siblings to sit on the floor beside Azalia. He pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her head. "Probably because you just can't stay in the lines and it was going to happen anyways."


	12. She Got Horns Like a Devil

12: She Got Horns Like a Devil.

"Just keep your eyes down and walk calmly," Lux told Olivia quietly as they slipped out the fire escape. She wore the brunette's clothes and her hair had been cut to her shoulder blades, still showing the loose waves. Olivia wore the purple dress in the box with her hair down and done well to mask her face.

"You're going to make him mad," Olivia shook her head as they walked.

"That's the point, darling. He doesn't deserve any kind of botched happiness because he stole mine."

"What are you going to do?"

Lux stared forward, walking straight ahead with determination. "I'm not welcome in Heaven, I'm feared amongst the supernatural, despised by demons, and not human enough to be a hunter. All that is because of the blob of Lucifer's grace that spawned off to make mine. So I'm going to expel the problem."

Olivia gasped. "You're expelling your grace? What will that do to you?"

"For angels it makes them human. For me, I couldn't begin to tell you. But whatever the outcome is," she stopped and pointed to the nearest and tallest building, "I'm taking the swan dive and I don't care what happens after."

"But what if-"

"Listen," she stopped abruptly, getting in Olivia's face, "my list of victims is a long one and I really don't mind adding one more to that list. You're only here as a cover. I just need to get to that roof. Got it?" The brunette nodded quickly. "Good."

When Lux got to the building she and Olivia slid in unnoticed and got in the elevator. At the top floor they found the stairs to the roof. Olivia continued desperately to change the ravenette's mind at the last moment. Lux rolled her eyes and harshly snapped the girl's neck, letting her drop to the ground. She stepped up to the ledge, looking over at the bright sun.

"I don't want this anymore," she spoke to the sky, raising her arms and slapping them down at her sides. "I don't want to ruin Azalia's life more and I can't not do that if I'm stuck to the damn devil! I don't know who's sick, twisted idea this was but I am _done!_ You hear me? _I reject whatever angel grace might be in me!_ Take it back, I don't want it!" She cried out in pain suddenly, clutching her head and dangerously falling to one knee. She grit her teeth and looked over to find Lucifer wagging his finger at her.

"Nobody's listening, sweetheart," he told her menacingly. "They haven't in a long time and they sure as hell wouldn't listen to you."

Lux forced herself to stand, ready to back off of the ledge. Lucifer twitched forward uncertainly. "Ha! You are concerned that this could shatter your link to me!"

"You jump and I'll just zap you right back and remove whatever is left of that critical thought of yours."

"I don't think so," came the voice of Katherine Pierce. She threw something small to Lux which the ravenette caught with ease. "Some of your doppelganger's stone chipped off. Glad I got here when I did." She smirked. "But those Winchester boys are all about the questions. I thought they were kill first, questions later." She shrugged. "Guess the questions were better this time." She winked and swiftly sped off before Lucifer lunged for her.

Lux looked at the small rock in her hand with hope. "Consider this a failed creation."

Lucifer screamed when her feet leaped off of the ledge. He ran in an attempt to grab her, watching her wave and hearing her laugh as she fell. He punched and shattered a chunk of the concrete ledge with full wrath, eyes blazing red. He vanished, reappearing below to find Sam and Dean pointing guns at him. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, boys, you know that won't work on me. I really haven't got time to deal with you."

"Where's Lux?" the little brother demanded firmly.

"In the middle of a swan dive and could die if you don't move!"

The brothers jumped and spun, looking to the sky. Everything seemed to move in slow motion when they saw her. Dean dropped his gun and took off. Lucifer laughed. "You'll never be able to save her!"

Lux fell helplessly, staring up at the clouds. She didn't flail around, just fell. As the wind from the falling clawed at her back the feeling of her wings slowly vanished. She didn't want to save herself; she couldn't bear the pain of the wings anymore. She heard crows cawing wildly around her and the air zooming through her ears. It wasn't long before the fall started to make her suffocate. Only when she couldn't breathe properly did she start to panic a little. Her heart raced wildly as though it was going to explode in her chest. She gasped for air, but none came. Her vision spotted with darkness until she could see no more.

* * *

"I did not expect you, child; I anticipated the other one first."

Azalia blinked in confusion at the light blonde woman and the giant tree behind her. One second she was in the manor, the next she blacked out to her current situation. "I'm sorry, but _what?_ "

Not a moment after Lux came crashing down from the sky. The blonde woman clapped as the second ravenette groaned. "Wonderful. We've been waiting to actually meet you both. I must say that I'm glad I get to meet you first."

"Yeah?" Lux groaned as she stood with Azalia's help. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Verdandi; I am the middle of my two sisters. We are the Norns. We influence destiny. And you two have been giving us a run for our money." Her grey eyes turned into a lethal topaz shade, attitude completely changing. She looked to Lux first. "You don't want to be an angel anymore? That's fine, child, we completely understand wanting to rid yourself of Lucifer. There is no getting rid of those wings though. So you're going to have to deal with your new gifts when you wake up from your fall." She snapped her fingers and Lux fell through the ground into an abyss that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Azalia jumped and squeaked with surprise, backing slowly away from the Norn. "What'd you do to Lux?"

"She wanted no longer to be an angel; we merely gave her what she asked for, but we cannot let her die so foolishly."

"Die?" The hybrid emphasized, clearly still on a different page.

"You, however, Azalia Salvatore, have broken every possibly rule in our books." The ravenette smiled guiltily. "So we have broken all that we can to give you the child you carry currently. The baby will grow rapidly inside of you and just as quickly in life. She will have the heart of a warrior and the life of an immortal. Your child will never know normalcy, Azalia. She will be a heretic, an abomination in all worlds, and will never see a day past 21. She will be either a miracle child, or the end of all time. And it is your task and curse to bear her to the world."

Azalia looked at her with a fiery stubbornness and determination. "I will bear this child. And it won't be a curse, I assure you of that. This kid is gonna flip you off someday." She smirked.

Verdandi flicked her wrist and Azalia fell to her knees in pain, clutching her stomach. She gasped in horror as a small but noticeable baby bump appeared. The blonde smirked. "The clock to this child's birth is ticking, Azalia. And after that it will speed up, and slow down until it finally stops."

She chuckled. "This child is a Salvatore and a Mikaelson." A black void began to appear below her. "Nothing about her is ever going to stop." She laughed as she fell through the darkness.

* * *

Relief washed over Dean's face immediately when Lux gasped awake. He pulled her from the small crater that she created when she hit the pavement, pulling her tightly but carefully into his arms. "Does anything hurt?"

"Am I dead…?" She asked absentmindedly.

He pulled back and started checking her for injuries. "Well, you stopped breathing and we couldn't find a pulse. Honestly your neck looked like it snapped…"

Lux looked around quickly, finding a crowd begin to gather but no sign of Lucifer. Sam and Dean took the hint and the three quickly ran off to the Impala. "I passed out before I hit the ground," she told them as Dean started the engine. "Azalia and I both ended up somewhere with a woman named Verdandi. She said she was-"

"One of the Norns," Sam finished, taking a tablet from the glove box and searching quickly. "It's her, her older sister Urd, and baby sister Skuld. They are said to be found at the Well of Urd beneath the Yggdrasil."

"Let me guess, a giant ash looking tree?"

He nodded. "It's said to stand at the center of the universe, holding the Nine Worlds in each of its branches and roots. They shape destiny by carving runes into the tree. Verdandi is known as the Norn of "What is Coming Into Being"."

Lux nodded slowly, playing with the blue stone still clutched tightly in her hand. "That explains why she caught me mid-fall. I just have no idea what she did to me."

"What exactly were you doing pulling a stunt like that anyways, Lux?" Dean scolded her.

"Trying to get rid of my angelic ties to Lucifer," the ravenette spat back, taking the brothers by surprise. She looked out the window, watching the world go by. "I was surrendering my grace and taking the fall literally and metaphorically. I was tired and disgusted with being his pawn anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly. "But I have no idea if it worked or what Verdandi did to me."

"You were going to give up being an angel?" Sam asked the question quietly. Dean pursed his lips. "Why?"

Her lips quivered and she looked to the sky that began to darken slowly. "I needed freedom and free will more than wings and power." A phone began to ring from the floor in the back of the car where Lux sat. Curiously she looked around until she found it, a simple letter taped to the back - ' _K_ '. She almost chuckled and answered the unknown number calling to hear Azalia on the other end. She quickly put the phone on speaker. "Zalia? Are you alright?" She asked with concern. "Why did the Norns want you too?"

" _Me? Why the hell did they want you? What sort of suicide mission were you on?!"_

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that clearly I'm remotely alright and alive in one sense or another. When I have more details about what's going on I will let you know. Now what is going on that caused Katherine Pierce to jump in and help me and leave a phone for you to call me on?" There was silence. "Azalia?"

The girl sighed on the other end. " _There's really no other way to put this so I'm going to say it extremely bluntly; I slept with Klaus and now I'm pregnant with some kind of miracle but possibly a child of mass destruction. Hooray!"_

Lux and the Winchesters all sat frozen in their seats with jaws dropped. Thankfully they were at a stop sign with no one around because Dean couldn't even remember which pedal he needed to put his foot on to move. "Zalie, now is not the time for practical jokes…"

" _Lux, I'm not laughing."_

Sam rubbed his face exasperatedly. "How does that-how did-" he stammered, not even sure what to look up on the tablet. He let the device fall into his lap.

" _According to the Mikaelsons, Norns are known for being almost as dickish as angels. They made sure one way or another that this kid was seeing the world no matter what they had to do. Oh and it gets better because don't forget that mama Mikaelson was the Original witch."_

"So this kid is going to get not only wolf _and_ freakin' vampire genes," Dean's eye twitched, "but witch blood too?!"

" _Yeah. Plot twist!"_

"Azalia," Lux sighed.

" _Still not laughing. This baby is going to be born in record time and only age so far until it reaches a life of immortality. She also mentioned something about being a heretic which Elijah and Rebekah are currently looking into and no I don't think it sounds good either."_

"What about taking the cure?"

" _Pretty sure that's far out the window now. It doesn't bother me though. Truth be told, I didn't want it. I don't mind what I am. Elena can have it if they get their hands on it. Or Rebekah. Whoever gets it first I guess because clearly I have other things to panic about."_

"How much time do you have before the child is born?" Lux asked.

" _Bonnie says anywhere between four and six weeks with how quickly the magic is manifesting itself."_

Lux's eye twitched at the mention of Bonnie's name, Lucifer's voice haunting her.

" _She might have her hands on a spell that can send me back to the cage. And if you don't work with me then I'll drag Azalia down there right with me." He smirked arrogantly. "You wouldn't want that, would you? Poor thing already has such a fragile noggin. Just imagine what I can do to her when she's locked in my cage with me."_

"Stay away from Bonnie," she blurted suddenly. Both brothers looked at her, Dean through the rearview mirror.

" _What? Why would I do that? She's the only witch we've got around here. Unless you're suddenly in good graces with Rowena."_

Dean scoffed. "No one even knows where Rowena vanished to this time."

" _My point exactly. What's so bad about Bonnie?"_

"Do you know what she's working on with Professor Shane?"

" _He's teaching her some new kind of magic. She's all juiced up on it."_

"Yeah, see, that-that is what I'm afraid of. Because she could have-" Suddenly she found herself unable to finish speaking; she couldn't say what Lucifer had told her about Bonnie finding a spell to open the cage. No matter how her mind screamed and the words were at the tip of her tongue, she was forbidden from speaking it. "Oh that's not good," she muttered with fear. "Listen, she's playing with some dark magic. Dark magic with some nasty, _fiery_ , _Hellish_ , ties to it. It'll…" She thought and channeled her inner Raziel. "It'll _cage_ all the goodness she might have left." A tear silently slipped from her right eye. She could only hope that her doppelganger picked up on the subtleties.


	13. We Live Fast, We Die Hard

13: We Live Fast, We Die Hard.

For four weeks all Lux did was hope her counterpart was safe from harm. Lucifer had gone off the radar again which was dangerous with what she knew but couldn't even speak. Not even Raziel could pull it from her mind. She chose to channel her frustrations into hunting with the brothers. She found that she still had her strength and quicker healing which kept her alive and fighting. She didn't know if she could be killed or with what or if she still had wings. She couldn't feel anything.

For four weeks Azalia got rapidly larger. She almost felt as though the child was sucking the life right out of her some days. Every day she thought about what Lux had last said, warning her about Bonnie. She could feel that something was very off, but every time she thought about it the baby would kick or she would have some sort of pain or lightheadedness and she'd focus on that instead. According to the one witch and several vampires around her, she and the child seemed as healthy as they could be in their predicament.

The hybrid sighed and rubbed her baby belly as she stared out the window at the boarding house. She wondered if the baby was a girl or boy and started thinking of names. "See," she talked to the child through her belly, "I'm torn for names. It's not going to begin with an 'A' or an 'L', that's for sure." She laughed a little, feeling the child move around. "I was thinking about - if you're a little girl - Clara, or Catalina. I hope Nik has thought of boy names because I can't." She laughed. She heard someone come up behind her and smiled when she saw it was Damon.

"Dr. Fell will be there to help you deliver," he told her with a soft smile. "The thought certainly sparked her interest."

"Good," she nodded. "I obviously can't go to a hospital." She laughed sardonically.

"Have you heard anything else from Lux?"

Azalia shook her head. "No, the line that Katherine gave her doesn't work anymore. Should we be worried about what Bonnie might be able to do…?"

"I'm going to try not to be because that's not what we need right now."

* * *

Lux let out a dramatic sigh as she fell on Dean's bed, making him chuckle. "Not as easy as you thought hunting would be when you're not all powerful, huh?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "All this insanity that Amara has caused is what makes it currently even worse than it should be. Sucking people's souls right out of them," she shook her head. "That's just unnecessary."

He laid beside her, both of them on their sides looking at one another. "At least we've got you."

Her cheeks tinted pink against her will. She shrugged and turned onto her back to hide it. "Yeah, well, I am pretty great," she grinned. "I'm a deadshot with a rifle." She winked.

Dean laughed at her and tugged at her messy ponytail playfully. "How many times did I have to correct you when we were questioning people?"

"So I'm not meant to be an FBI agent, sue me." She rolled her eyes. "I've never been much of an actress; I am who and what I am. Take it or leave it."

"I'd prefer to take it," he blurted, causing an awkward silence briefly between them. Having already said what he did, the elder brother sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at the ravenette. "Look, Lux-"

"Oh tell me this is not about to be a sappy movie moment," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

He laughed and pulled her hands from her face, brushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah, it's happening. Listen, Amara realized something the last time I saw her face to face and that was just before we got to you." She looked at him curiously. "She couldn't affect me like she thought she could; something was stopping her. She was confused at first because we should have a link through the Mark of Cain but whatever it is isn't stronger than your existence in my life." He looked down at her large, amethyst eyes. "Your light was stronger than Amara's darkness."

"What are you talking about?" She asked shakily. "I haven't done anything but get kidnapped by the devil."

"You try to be this ice queen but I know you're cracking, Lux," he teased her. "Even when I had the Mark of Cain and when I was a demon all I could think about was you one way or another. Everything I killed I swore it was just to find you. Everyone I hurt was because of how fucking empty I realized I was when you weren't there anymore. I need you. I still do. You and Sammy keep me grounded; you keep the Darkness from snuffing out whatever light I have left."

"Dean," Lux's voice came out in a whisper, tears burning in her eyes, begging to be released.

He leaned close to her, resting his forehead gently on hers. She could tell whatever was coming next wasn't easy for him to just spit out. She closed her eyes and waited. "I love you, Lux. I really do."

* * *

Azalia laughed boisterously, making everyone else at the table laugh with her. They decided to have a family dinner at the Salvatore Boarding House in honor of new alliances and the child coming. Even Katherine was welcome at the table. She had slyly stuck around; Azalia knew it was because of the child Katherine had lost centuries ago. She sat back in her chair, catching her breath, when a sharp pain emitted from her stomach. Her eyes widened with the pain and she cried out. "Someone call Dr. Fell!" She shouted, heart starting to pound.

Klaus promptly whisked his fiance upstairs to her room and into her bed where she continued to writhe and shout in agony. Katherine and Rebekah flew in the room and kicked Klaus out, shutting and locking the door behind them. They quickly set up the bedroom and Azalia as best as they could for a childbirth before opening the door again. Rebekah tied the ravenette's hair back and used a face cloth to dab at her sweat on her forehead. Dr. Fell ran in and Katherine took the lead.

"If they are contractions, they're barely two minutes apart," she told the doctor.

Meredith already had her bag ready and gloves on, immediately checking Azalia. "They are contractions; you're about five centimeters dilated and getting ready to go. By the looks of it, it's going to hurt, sweetheart."

Azalia let out another cry of pain that came out in a wolfish growl, eyes flashing her hybrid tricolor. Katherine took her hand and looked at her with confidence. "You can do this, okay? When I say to push, you better and as hard as you can."

"You did this in the 15th century right?" The ravenette in labor panted. "With no meds or doctors like we do now?" The brunette nodded. "HOW?!" She threw her head back and screamed again, making the boys in the house flinch.

Katherine laughed a little and held her hand tightly. "Because women are powerful enough for it. Especially you, Azalia."

"Seven centimeters!" Meredith announced.

Klaus stood beside Rebekah and smoothed her hair; she looked over and found Damon beside Katherine. "You can do it, luv," the Originl hybrid told her with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Oh, _oh!_ " Raziel shouted, quickly covering her eyes. She appeared in a flutter of feathers in Dean's room where she found them kissing passionately. "As much as I completely ship this," she kept her hands on her eyes, "we have a much larger issue happening."

The two quickly separated and looked away from one another, both seeming to blush. "What's going on?" Lux asked.

The angel dropped her hands. "That thing you were trying to warn everyone about but couldn't?" Her amethyst eyes widened and Raziel nodded sadly. "Figured out what it is and yes, it's happening. So I think you might be able to speak about it now."

"Lux, what's happening?" Dean asked her quickly.

"We need to get to Mystic Falls," the raven haired girl breathed in horror. "As fast as we possibly can. Bonnie…" She fought to pull the words forward. "Bonnie is testing some nasty magic including a spell that could open the cage."

" _What?_ "

"That's why he took me," she wrapped her arms around herself at the memories. "If I didn't cooperate with him…"

Raziel's eyes widened and she gasped, hand flying to her mouth. "Shane is going to have her unknowingly feed off of the energy produced when Azalia goes into labor, tying her to the spell."

"What's that got to do with Lucifer?" Dean demanded.

Lux started to shake, tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at him. "He said he'd drag Azalia to the cage with him."

"Sam!" The elder brother shouted, hastily grabbing his leather jacket. "Cas! We gotta go!"

* * *

"Push!" Katherine commanded to the screaming ravenette. "Come on, Azalia, this is weak! I said _push!_ "

The hybrid Salvatore took in a deep rush of air before letting out a violent scream with another push. Outside, thunder rumbled darkly. She clung to both vampires' hands with dear life, thankful she couldn't actually harm either of them. She was in agony and still thought of Lux, wishing she was there also. Alongside Katherine and Rebekah's demands to push she started to hear Lux in her head saying it too. She grit her teeth and pushed violently again, a baby's wails finally being heard after her own.

Dr. Fell took the infant delicately, finishing the procedure and cleaning the child as Azalia caught her breath. As soon as she finished swaddling the child, she turned with the baby in her arms and a bright smile. "It's a baby girl. Congratulations."

"What a princess!"

"No," Azalia breathed in horror, slowly shaking her head. He appeared in a flutter of feathers and she shook her head furiously. "No," she begged.

Immediately all of the vampires (and the Original hybrid) in the room jumped to defensive offense. Katherine jumped in front of Meredith and the baby while the others protected Azalia. Lucifer laughed, making the ravenette shudder and tears flow down her cheeks. "It's really cute when you lot think you can stand up to me." With a flick of his wrist each of Azalia's protectors were flung into opposite walls. Meredith still held the child protectively. Lucifer eyed the child with a smirk before walking to the foot of Azalia's bed. "Bonnie Bennett's been a very bad girl and I told Lux that if she was a good girl then you would be fine." He shrugged. "But she wanted free will more than she favored your life."

"Don't touch my baby," the ravenette hissed through her tears.

"Oh no, I don't want a harm a hair on that precious heretic baby's head," he chuckled. "You see, Bonnie had been working on some bad magic with Professor Shane and stumbled across a spell to open the door to my cage in Hell." Her eyes widened and she tried to scoot back in the bed. "And if I'm going back, I think I'd like some company this time. How perfect that little witchy fed off the energy given off in such a magical birth. That ties you to the spell." He laughed.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her," Klaus snarled, still held to the wall. He fought wrathfully, eyes blazing black and gold.

Lucifer ignored him and everyone else, waltzing over to her bedside and staring her down predatorily. She heard the front door burst open; Lux, the Winchesters, and the two angels shouted for her and the others. The archangel shrugged and she screamed for the rescue team. They flooded upstairs and were flung to the walls just the same except for Lux who still held onto the chunk of blue stone. She stared up at him with a hint of fear hidden her eyes that he fed on. While Lucifer stared at Lux, Azalia carefully reached under her pillow and grabbed the archangel blade. In a quick motion, she flung it to Lux.

"It's not going to matter," the archangel smirked pridefully. "Your time is up, sweetheart. Should have been a good little mate."

"You disgust me," Lux snarled with venom before running at him with the blade. His laugh rang through her ears before he grabbed hold of Azalia's wrist. The moment he touched her they both disappeared in flames just before Lux made contact with the angel blade. The blade clattered to the floor and everyone was released from their hold. She stood there, staring at where her doppelganger had laid, when the baby began to cry.

She gasped for air, tears cascading down her face as she fell to her knees. Her hair slipped from the ponytail it was loosely in, falling around her face. She let out a massively pained cry as though she had been physically wounded. Among their own pain everyone's heart ached for Lux. She began to sob uncontrollably. Dean ran over to her and pulled her tightly to him. Even Raziel fell to the floor hopelessly.

Klaus shakily took hold of his newborn daughter from Dr. Fell. He wasn't certain if he wanted or didn't want to see purple eyes when he looked down. Meeting eyes with his daughter he looked into two massive pools of ocean blue. Quickly, a plan began to form in his mind. He touched the child's chubby cheek, causing her to smile. "We've all got a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

 **Chapter Titles in this Book:**

1: Emergency - Paramore  
2: Oh Lord - In This Moment  
3: Titanium - Sia  
4: The Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
5: Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch  
6: Magia - Kalafina (english translation)  
7: Until Eternity - Blackbriar  
8: Roots - In This Moment  
9: Scarlet - In This Moment  
10: Beast Within - In This Moment  
11: Scarlet - In This Moment  
12: Horns - Bryce Fox  
13: Wreak Havoc - Skylar Grey

 **A/N:** Can you tell I like In This Moment? LOL  
So, I'm planning on another book entitled _Wreak Havoc_ if anyone's interested in this continuing.  
I also have a side project that might in the works for TVD.  
Hmm...or SPN. I might be able to swing either way.  
But review/favorite if you're actually reading and I'll keep going~!

xoxo  
Kuraki-chan


End file.
